Utalentowani
by Marcialinka
Summary: Co by było, gdyby chłopaki z Big Time Rush byli mutantami? Przekonajcie się czytając opowiadanie.


_Opowiadanie w całości zostało napisane w mojej komórce (Sony Ericsson C901). Możliwe literówki, błędy ortograficzne i braki w literkach._

_Proszę o wyrozumiałość._

_Big Time Rush/X-Men_

**Utalentowani**

(Carlos)

Nie wiedziałem, co mam poradzić. Stałem jak sparaliżowany, patrząc jak pan Knight popycha Kendalla do lodowatej wody. Odważyłem się podejść do krawędzi, dopiero jak odszedł w stronę samochodu i odjechał.

Tafla jeziora w Nowym Jorku lekko falowała. Mój przyjaciel właśnie umiera w lodowatej wodzie! Przecież potrafię pływać! Muszę go ratować!

Bez wahania, nie zważając na zimno, wskoczyłem do jeziora.

Nie czułem zimna. Płynąc, szukałem wzrokiem Kendalla. W końcu go zauważyłem. Nieruchomo unosił się w wodzie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało mi się tak szybko przemieścić w jego kierunku. Przez moment nie byłem w stanie go chwycić, ale po sekundzie skupienia, ja i Kendall zaczęliśmy się unosić w stronę powierzchni wody. Chciałem, żeby tak się stało. Próbowałem prosić wodę, żeby mi pomogła.

-Pomocy!-krzyknąłem w stronę dwóch kobiet, stojących przy pomście.

Obie podbiegły w naszą stronę i pomogły mi wyciągnąć Kendalla na pomost.

-To twój przyjaciel? - zapytała jedna z nich. Ta z popielatymi włosami. Druga, z rudymi zajęła się ratowaniem Kendalla.

-Tak. Nie mogłem nic poradzić... Co z Kendallem?-wykrzyczałem, patrząc w jego stronę.

-Przeżyje.-odpowiedziała ruda kobieta, uciskając jego klatkę piersiową.-Nie wyczułam żadnych zmian neurologicznych.-Trzeba go tylko wyreanimować. Ororo, pomóż mi z oddychaniem.

-Nie ruszaj się stąd.

Teraz obie reanimowały Kendalla. Jedna robiła masaż serca, druga sztuczne oddychanie. Po kilku seriach Kendall zaczął się krztusić. Żyje.

-Spokojnie, wypluj wodę.

-Pójdę po koce.-odparła kobieta z popielatymi włosami.

Spojrzałem na jezioro. Woda zaczęła się unosić. Znowu. To nie jest pierwszy raz.

Modliłem się, żeby się uspokoiła. Prosiłem ją o to. W końcu poskutkowało. Woda opadła na swoje miejsce.

-Trzymaj.-powiedziała.-okryj się kocem. Nazywam się Ororo Monroe. A to Jean Grey. Przedstawisz siebie i swojego przyjaciela?

-Jestem Carlos Garcia, a to mój przyjaciel. Kendall Knight.

Obie kobiety popatrzyły po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Widziałem, jak Kendall nadal oddycha z trudem. Gładziłem go po plecach, żeby dodać mu otuchy.

-Jesteśmy nauczycielkami. Miałyśmy wam zaproponować studiowanie w naszej uczelni.

-Co to za szkoła?

-Dla utalentowanych. A ja wiem, że jesteście utalentowani.

Patrzyłem raz na jedną, raz na drugą. Pani Grey Pokiwała głową i patrzyła przez chwilę na Kendalla.

-Słyszysz, co myślą inni, prawda?

-Myślałem, że jestem chory.

-Nie. Jesteś telepatą. Tak jak ja. A ty-tu spojrzała na mnie.-Panujesz nad wodą i potrafisz się w nią zmienić.

-Woda robi to, o co ją poproszę.-wymamrotałem.

-I doskonale pływasz. Pojedźcie z nami do szkoły. Wasi rodzice dowiedzą się wszystkiego w swoim czasie.

Ja i Kendall Pokiwaliśmy zgodnie głowami. Pani Monroe pomogła Kendallowi wstać z pomostu i poprowadziła go do samochodu, podtrzymując go za ramię, bo nadal cały się trzęsie.

Ja czułem się dobrze. Byłem tylko cały mokry. Nawet nie było mi zimno.

Szkoła okazała się ogromną, starą willą. Z polecenia Jean Grey, pilnowałem, żeby Kendall nie zasnął. Był senny, ale nie mógł spać, puki pani Grey nie ogrzeje.

Weszliśmy do środka. Pani Monroe dała mi suche ubrania i zaprowadziła do kogoś nazwanego Profesorem.

W gabinecie byli jacyś inni ludzie. Jakiś łysy koleś na wózku i jeszcze jeden koleś w dziwnych okularach.

-Jesteś Carlos?-zapytał łysy koleś.-Nazywam się Profesor Charles Xavier. To są moi współpracownicy, członkowie grona pedagogicznego. Scott Summers, Cyklop oraz Logan Wolverine i jego córka Sccorteza. Storm już znasz.

Spojrzałem na kanapę. Facet wyglądał groźnie. Miał spory zarost. Dziewczyna była nawet ładna. Ciekawe, czy ma chłopaka? Między nimi siedzieli...

-James, Logan? Co wy tu robicie?

-Twoi przyjaciele również są mutantami. Jednak ich moc jeszcze się nie ujawniła. W waszym pokoju czekają szkolne ubrania i broszurka ze wszystkim, co musicie wiedzieć. Sccorteza was zaprowadzi.

-A Kendall?

-Dołączy do was, kiedy Jean wypuści go ze szpitala.

Sccorteza prowadziła nas korytarzami i schodami.

-A windy tu nie macie?-krzykną w końcu James.

-A ty co, emeryt?-odpysknęła.

-Nie, tylko...

-To idź spokojnie. Będziecie mieszkać z Bobby'm i Warrenem.-wyjaśniła.

-A co oni potrafią?-zapytał Logan z Ciekawością.

-Sami wam powiedzą.

-A ty?-spojrzałem na nią.

-Serio chcesz wiedzieć już teraz? Nie wolisz poczekać do treningu?

-Nie.

Sccorteza zatrzymała się nagle i stanęła do nas twarzą. Uniosła prawą rękę, zaciskając ją w pięść. Z jej kostek wysunęły się trzy stalowe pazury. Logan krzykną, James zapiszczał jak mała dziewczynka, a ja mi mogłem wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

-Tyle wystarczy?-zaczęliśmy kiwać głowami. Sccorteza schowała pazury. Na jej kostkach zostały trzy rany, które w ciągu sekundy zniknęły.

-Oto wasz pokój.-oznajmiła, otwierając jedne z drzwi.-Warren, Bobby, poznajcie swoich współlokatorów.

Pokój był dość duży. Miał sześć łóżek, z czego dwa zajęte. Na jednym siedział rudzielec czyszczący łyżwy, a na drugim leżał blondyn z książką na kolanach.

-Miało być czterech.-zauważył ten drugi.

-Czwarty jest u Jean. Mało się nie utopił.

-Co, hipotermie ma?

-Chyba tak.

-Jestem Warren.-oznajmił, odkładając książkę i podając nam po kolei dłoń.-Angel.

-Bobby.-Drugi poszedł w jego ślady.-Iceman.

Po chwili rozmowy w pokoju wspólnie stwierdziliśmy, że ludzie tu w pokoju są całkiem mili. Sccorteza Gdzieś wyszła, ale zaraz wróciła. I niestety. Ma chłopaka. Warren nam powiedział.

-Warren, do Jean.

-Nie no, codziennie?-jęczał.

-Niestety, Warren. Opatrunki mają to do siebie. Że trzeba je codziennie zmieniać. No rusz się, jazda.

Odwróciła się w naszą stronę i spytała:

-Idziecie się zobaczyć z Kendallem? Jean jeszcze tylko go natlenia. Z rurkami w nosie może gadać. Tylko macie go za bardzo nie męczyć. Jak śpi, to go nie bodźcie.

Podnieśliśmy się bardzo szybko. I wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz. Warren nawet się nie ruszył. Sccorteza stała w drzwiach z dłoniami założonymi na biodra.

-Oj, chodź. Jak Jean będzie Cię odmumifikowywć, opowiem Ci co Alexz zrobiła wczoraj w barze.

Ta dziwna metoda przekupstwa chyba podziałała, bo Warren od razu wyszedł z pokoju.

-Bobby, a Mery siedzi sama w pokoju. Idź ją przeprosić za poranną wpadkę.

Nie wiem, czy wyszedł. Sccorteza od razu zaprowadziła nas od ukrytej windy i wcisnęła jeden z niższych guzików.

Szpital okazał się obszerną, śnieżnobiałą salą. Obecnie zajęte było tylko jedno łóżko.

Kendall leżał na łóżku, przykryty kocem. Nie spał. Na kolanach trzymał książkę.

-Hej, stary. Jak się czujesz?-zapytał go Logan.

-Dzięki, w porządku. Doctor Grey już się mną zajęła...

-Czekaj... Doctor Grey?

-Tak.-odpowiedziała pani Grey, zdejmując Warrenowi bandaż z ramienia. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jego piękne, białe skrzydła. To od razu tłumaczyło jego ksywkę.-Jestem Lekarzem. Znaleźliście w szafach coś w swoim guście?

-Brakuje kolorów. Dlaczego wszystko jest czarne i granatowe?

-Nie wszystko.-odparła, zakładając Warrenowi drugi bandaż.-wiecie, że Kendall powiedział to samo?

-Tak, jutro idę z wami na lekcje.

-Przecież nie mamy książek, przyborów...-powiedział nagle Logan.

-O to się nie martwcie. Profesor już wszystko przygotował. Jutro zrobi komplety i Sccorteza wszystko wam da rano. Powie jaki macie plan zajęć i jakie panują tu obyczaje. A teraz zmykajcie spać.

Bez zbędnych dyskusji udaliśmy się do pokoju. Jak się okazało, Kendall i Sccorteza już zdążyli się poznać.

Z samego rana do naszego pokoju zajrzała jakaś dziewczyna z siwym pasmem. Krzyknęła coś o dniu "mundurka" i natychmiast wyszła.

-Kto to był?-zapytał Logan, ciągle siadając.

-Moja dziewczyna.-odpowiedział Bobby, siadając na łóżku i odrzucając kołdrę.

Zaczęliśmy się ubierać. Stanąłem przed szafą.

-Na czym właściwie polega ten dzień mundurka?-zapytał James.

-To znaczy, że musisz złożyć jedną z białych koszul.-odparł Warren, wyrzucając na łóżko jakieś ciuchy.

-To ty nie idziesz się kąpać?-zdziwił się Bobby, zaglądając do swojej szafy.

-Już się kąpałem. Więc tak.-zwrócił się do nas.-wszystkie trzy pary spodni, które dostaliście, na pewno pasują i na pewno są takie same. Na koszulę musicie włożyć coś z logo "x". Macie tam bluzę z kapturem, kamizelkę, marynarkę, bluzę z polaru i dwa sweterki. Dziewczyny mogą nosić albo spodnie, albo spódnicę. Na razie musicie się ubrać. Potem Sccorteza da wam przybory i zejdziemy na śniadanie. Plan zajęcia mamy razem. Plan wisi tutaj. Jakieś pytania?

-Czy oprócz dnia mundurka...-zacząłem, ale Bobby mi przerwał.

-Możemy się ubierać jak chcemy.-dokończył za mnie.

Pokiwałem głową.

Rozumieliśmy już prawie wszystko. Okazało się, że posiłki tutaj gotują uczniowie, przerwy między lekcjami to pięć minut, trzy kwadranse to jedna lekcja, a treningi to pół godziny. Od pierwszej trzeba odrobić zadania i później robimy co chcemy. W tygodniu tylko w niedzielę nie ma nauki.

Na śniadaniu poznaliśmy Rouge, Kitty i Petera. Są jeszcze dwie dziewczyny. Amber i Eva, ale one trzymają się na uboczu i z nikim właściwie nie rozmawiają. Bobby, Warren, Kitty, Rouge, Sccorteza i Peter trzymają się razem. Z przyjemnością przyjęliśmy wiadomość, że jesteśmy w tym gronie. Kendall się ucieszy. Kiedy doctor Grey przyprowadzi go na lekcje. Zaczynamy od historii.

Tuż przed pierwszą lekcją dołączył do nas Kendall. Okazało się, że on i Warren wybrali kamizelki. Ja wolałem bluzę, a James marynarkę. Logan i Bobby włożyli sweterki.

-Wasza pierwsza lekcja. - oznajmiła Kitty. - Zobaczycie, że niewiele różni się od lekcji w innych szkołach. Chociaż są pewne różnice.

-Na przykład seksowna nauczycielka?-zapytał James wskazując na idącą Panią Monroe.

Po zajęciach przyszedł czas na trening. Jak się okazało, profesor Wolverine nie znosi spóźnień.

-Dzisiaj przyszedł czas na ćwiczenia z obrony.-zaczęła pani Monroe.

-Ale jak wszyscy wiemy, atak jest najlepszą obroną.

Bobby stojący obok mnie, poruszył się niespokojnie.

-Znowu to samo.-wymamrotał.

-Co masz na myśli?-zapytał Logan, półszeptem.

-Co drugi trening zaczyna się taką kłótnią.-odpowiedziała Sccorteza.

-A co jeśli...

-Spokojnie. Zaraz włączą hologram.

Profesor Wolverine zrobił okrążenie po sali. Zabrał coś ze stolika i podał to pani Monroe.

-Zaczynamy. Przyślijcie tu robota.

-O, O...-twarz Rouge stężała.

-Co jest?

-Będzie niebezpiecznie.-odparła ze strachem.

-Uważajcie. Zaraz się zacznie.

Do sali wkroczył olbrzymi robot. Otoczenie nagle ociemniało. Zrobiło się ponuro, jakby całe życie uciekło ze świata.

-Ponieważ moc niektórych z was nie została jeszcze odkryta, przyda się pomoc nie-mutantki.-oznajmiła pani Monroe, wskazując na wejście.

Do środka wkroczyła drobna, szczupła blondynka. Miała inny kostium niż my. Też był czarny i skórzany, ale nie tak opinający. Miał dużo kieszeni. W każdej były noże.

-Laura, kiedy przyjechałaś?-wykrzyczała Sccorteza, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Przedpołudniem.-odpowiedziała.-profesor rozmawia właśnie z Oliverem, a mnie przyda się trening.

Po symbolicznym uścisku ręki, pani Monroe, oznajmiła:

-Zaczynamy.

Wszystko wokół zaczęło się rozbijać. Robot zaczął rozbijać wszystko po kolei, zbliżając się do nas.

-Tylko bez paniki...-mruczała Rouge, jakby do siebie.

-Jak zacznie atakować, chrońcie nie tylko własne tyłki!-krzyczał profesor Wolverine.-Macie się wspierać!

Bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia, zaczął się atak. Ja i chłopaki tylko uciekaliśmy. Reszta sprawnie uskakiwała. Po chwili zaczęliśmy robić to, co oni. Nie bardzo nam to szło, ale po pewnym czasie zaczęliśmy nabierać wprawy.

W pewnym momencie dołączył drugi robot, trochę mniejszy od pierwszego, ale i tak był groźny. Teraz mieliśmy utrudnione zadanie.

W pewnej chwili wiedziałem, że nie zdążę uskoczyć.

-O nie, Carlos!-krzyknęła Sccorteza.

Nawet nie wiem kiedy, wypchnęła mnie spod spadającej nogi robota.

Poślizgnąłem się po podłodze.

-Sccorteza!-krzyknęliśmy.

Profesor Wolverine wrzeszczał:

-Koniec lekcji! Przerwać symulację!

Peter podbiegł do Sccortezy, zaraz po tym, jak Profesor Wolverine usiłował podnieść ogromną nogę robota, która przygniotła Sccortezę. Pete go wyręczył. Zrobił to bez problemu.

-Weasel, skarbie... Co ci strzeliło do głowy?

-Jeśli przygniotła by Carlosa, to mogło się dla niego znacznie gorzej skończyć.-wydyszała.

-Zabierzemy Cię do Jean.

-Nie wystarczy do łóżka?

-O tym Już Jean zdecyduje.

Dźwigną ją w ramionach i odwrócił się w naszą stronę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, jak bardzo Sccorteza była ranna. I ona twierdzi, że nic jej nie jest?

-Nie Musiałaś.-powiedziałem, jej, jak profesor Wolverine nas mijał.

-Owszem, musiałam.

I wyszedł.

-Koniec lekcji.-powiedziała pani Monroe i wszyscy wyszliśmy.

Na dzisiaj skończyliśmy swoje zajęcia. Nawet odrobiliśmy zadania. Sccorteza musiała zostać w łóżku, dlatego zrobiliśmy je razem, w pokoju dziewczyn.

Po tej chwili spędzonej w pokoju, zrozumiałem, że Rouge, Sccorteza i Kitty są super. No, może Rouge trochę się gniewa na Bobby'ego i przez to do nikogo się nie odzywa. Ale za to, Kitty... Kitty jest bardzo zabawna.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi pokoju. Do środka wszedł Cyklop.

-Wasze mamy już o wszystkim wiedzą.-odparł.-wiedzą, że to dla waszego dobra.

-Co one na to?-zapytał smutno, Logan.

-Przekonaliśmy je. Storm i Logan pojechali do Minnesoty. Wrócą wieczorem. Logan wyciągnął Ororo na piwo, więc... Mam nadzieję, że się będą dobrze bawili. Jutro mamy spotkanie z Jennifer Knight. Przyniesie wasze ubrania. Sccorteza, jak Cię znam, będziesz chciała się zabrać z nami.

-A gdzie się umówiliście?-zapytała, siadając.

-Na Waverley Place. Wiesz, w którym barze.

-Wiem. Jasne, że chcę jechać.

Cyklop wyszedł. Logan spojrzał na Sccortezę.

-Co jest na Waverly Place?

-No wiesz...-zaczął Warren, odkładając książkę na biurko Rouge.-Raczej kto.

Z samego rana obudziły nas krzyki. Leniwie spojrzałem na wyświetlacz radiobudzika Warrena.

Przetarłem oczy, zwlokłem się z łóżka i wyszedłem na korytarz. Tuż przy obrazie Matki Dziewicy stali Scott i profesor Wolverine. Strasznie na siebie wrzeszczeli. Obudzili chyba nie tylko mnie, bo uczniowie śpiący w sąsiednich pokojach też powychodzili do przedpokoju. Po pewnym czasie dołączyła do nas Sccorteza. Jak gdyby nigdy nic podeszła do swojego taty i szturchnęła go w ramię.

Kiedy to zrobiła, zapadła cisza.

-To samo, co trzy dni temu, czy coś nowego?-zapytała zaspanym głosem.

-Skarbie, gdyby ten...-Sorry, przemilczę to.-chociaż raz?

-Kiedy wreszcie przestaniecie? Idę spać, a wy już macie nikogo nie niepokoić. Jasne?

I nie czekając na odpowiedź wróciła do pokoju. Inni chyba też zrozumieli, że więcej atrakcji dzisiejszego ranka już nie będzie, bo wrócili do pokoi.

Kiedy wszedłem do naszej sypialni, chłopaki już nie spali.

-Właśnie zostaliście oficjalnie przywitani.-powiedział Bobby, siadając i ubierając dresy.

-Oni często się tak kłócą?

-Przy odrobinie szczęścia, dwa razy w tygodniu.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Zapytaj Sccortezy. Szósta. Idę na spacer. I tak już nie zasnę.

I wyszedł. A ja położyłem się do łóżka, licząca, że zdrzemnę się przynajmniej na pięć minut.

Przed pójściem na dzisiejsze zajęcia Warren i Bobby pożyczyli nam ubrania. Pasowały na nas, tylko na Kendallu wisiały. Przez kilka ostatnich dni bardzo mocno schudł, był blady i czasami troche nieobecny. Martwiłem się o niego. Nie miał apetytu i często siadał w samotności.

-Hej, coś nie tak?-zapytała Rouge. Zauważyła, że jestem... smutny.

-Nie, wszystko gra.-pokręciłem głową.

Kitty popatrzyła na Kendalla.

-Chyba się cieszysz, że zobaczysz mamę?

-Tak, cieszę się.-odpowiedział zachrypłym głosem.

Teraz to Sccorteza posmutniała. Odeszła kilka kroków. Kendall podszedł do niej. Nie słyszałem co rozmawiają. Jednak widziałem, że Sccorteza ma łzy w oczach. Po chwili Kendall przytulił ją delikatnie i wrócili do nas. Zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja.

Na Waverly Place jechaliśmy kilka minut. Cyklop prowadził przy piosenkach Brytney Spears, głośno śpiewając. A strasznie fałszował. Sccorteza miała nawet niezły ubaw.

-Lubicie kanapki?-zapytał Cyklop, parkując pod przyjemnie wyglądającą knajpą.

-Co?-zdziwił się Logan.

-Mają ciekawą kartę.

Śmiał się. Sccorteza też wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

Weszliśmy do środka. Mama Knight siedziała przy jednym stoliku. Na podłodze leżały nasze torby. Jakaś młoda dziewczyna przyjmowała od niej zamówienie.

-Hej Alexz!-powiedziała Sccorteza, machając do dziewczyny.-Justin jest?

-Tak. Na zapleczu. Zmywa.

-Pójdę do niego. Pomogę mu.

I oddaliła się w stronę baru.

-Dzień dobry, panie Russo.-przywitała się z jakimś facetem.

-Część Sccorteza. Justin właśnie zmywa.

-No wiem.

-Widzisz Słonko.-powiedział pan Russo zwracając się do Alexz.-znajdź sobie takiego chłopaka jak Sccorteza i już nie będę się go czepiał.

Odwróciłem się z stronę pani Knight.

-Witajcie, chłopcy. Cieszę się, że was widzę.

Cyklop usiadł trochę dalej, kiedy rozmawialiśmy. Mama Knight nie miała nam za złe, że zostajemy w Nowym Yorku, a ona i Katie muszą wrócić do Minnesoty. Wcześniej Cyklop wyjaśnił jej, że odosobniony mutant jest niebezpieczny nie tylko dla innych, ale też dla siebie. I do tego potrzebna jest nauka. I jeszcze chłopak Sccortezy.

Pani Knight już wyszła. Cyklop zaniósł nasze ubrania do samochodu i musiał jeszcze coś załatwić. Przynajmniej tak powiedział.

Jedliśmy kanapki, piliśmy lemoniadę i wygłupialiśmy się. W końcu dowiedziałem się, dlaczego Warren tak bardzo lubi słuchać o Alexz. Ona jest przezabawna!

Potem wróciliśmy. Była już szósta. Warren był sam w pokoju. Leżał w łóżku. Chyba spał.

-Warren...-Logan potrząsnął nim delikatnie.-O, o... Idźcie po Jean! Szybko!-krzyczał.

James wybiegł z pokoju, a ja i Kendall zbliżyliśmy się do nich.

Twarz Warrena była bardzo blada. Logan odsłonił koc. Błękitna koszula była przesiąknięta krwią.

W pokoju nagle zrobiło się bardzo jasno. Oślepiające, białe światło wypełniło całą przestrzeń. Kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy, zauważyłem, że Lagan nadal pochyla się nad Warrenem.

Drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem. James i doktor Jean wpadli do sypialni.

Grey pochyliła się nad Warrenem, a on, jakby zaczął się budzić.

-Osiądźcie na swoich łóżkach. Teraz!-rozkazała.

Zrobiliśmy, jak nam kazała. Po kilku minutach badania, wyprostowała się i spojrzała na nas.

-Czy możecie mi wyjaśnia co się tu stało, zanim przyszłam?

Popatrzeliśmy po sobie.

-Więc Logan...-zaczął Kendall.

-Logan?

Podeszła do niego i usiadła tak, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-To ty zrobiłeś? Po ranie ani śladu. Wczoraj była ogromna. Sądząc po bandażach, mocno zaczął krwawić. Uzdrowiłeś go?

Zamarłem. Logan patrzył na swoje dłonie.

-Po prostu chciałem, żeby... Żeby był cały.-wyjąkał.

-A dobrze się czujesz? Nie kręci ci się w głowie?

-Nie. Wszystko w porządku.

-Czy zrobisz to jeszcze raz?-poprosiła.-Musimy mieć pewność.

-Spróbuję.-Pokiwał głową.

-Mam poparzoną rękę.

Logan położył dłoń na przedramieniu doctor Grey. Znowu rozbłysło to samo, białe światło.

-Nie sprawdzi pani?-zapytał Logan.

-Nie. Ręka mnie piekła. Teraz jest wszystko dobrze. Jesteś uzdrowicielem.

-Warrenowi nic nie będzie?-zapytał.

-Nie. Jest tylko osłabiony. Trochę się prześpi i rano będzie jak nowo narodzony.

Czułem się jak na haju. Jednego dnia zmieniło się całe moje życie. I moich przyjaciół. Wczoraj Logan uzdrowił Warrena, a dzisiaj rano James obudzi się z włosami do pasa i podejrzanie małym nosem.

-Co z twoim nosem?-zapytał Logan.-I włosami?

-Nie wiem.-wzruszył ramionami.-przed snem pomyślałem, że chciałbym mieć dłuższe włosy i mniejszy nos.

-To teraz pomyśl, że chcesz mieć normalny.-powiedział mu Kendall.

I tyle go widzieliśmy. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, gdzie jest, dopóki nie zaczęła się pierwsza lekcja.

Teraz byliśmy na boisku do koszykówki. Wcale nie graliśmy w kosza. Wygląda na to, że to taka co sobotnia tradycja. Nie wiem, jak jest, ale ty chyba robota Storm, że teraz jest tak ciepło.

Ja i Logan przechadzaliśmy się po skraju boiska, rozmawiając z Bobby'm na którego Mery znowu była obrażona. James gadał z Amber. Oboje potrafią manipulować swoim wyglądem i bardzo im to pasowało. Mnie aż za bardzo kordziło, żeby dołączyć do Kendalla i Sccortezy, którzy bawili się z psem Profesora. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wyrwie dziewczyny, która ma chłopaka.

(Kendall)

Od dnia w którym tonąłem minęło pół tygodnia. To niewiele, ale teraz bawiłem się z tą dziewczyną, jakbyśmy znali się od lat.

-Carlos chce do nas dołączyć.-powiedziałem Sccortezie, głaszcząc Portosa za uszami.

-Jak dla mnie, może podbiec nawet za sekundę.-zaśmiała się, kładąc bluzę na trawie.

-Nie podbiegnie.

-Dlaczego?

-Wstydzi się.

Sccorteza zaczęła się śmiać.

-Serio, aż tak straszę ludzi?-zapytała.

-Tego nie powiedziałem.

Byłem zdziwiony, że tak dobrze się dogadujemy. Widocznie pół sieroty tak mają... Sccorteza nagle podniosła się z ziemi. Wyprostowała plecy i rozglądała się naokoło. Czułem w jej umyśle, że czymś się niepokoi.

-Co się dzieje?-zaniepokoiłem się jej nagłą reakcją.

Portos też coś przeczuwał. Zaczął szczekać.

-Coś jest nie tak.-oznajmiła cicho.

Wiedziałem o jej wyostrzonych zmysłach, ale nie wiedziałem, że są aż tak czułe. Nagle dołączył do nas profesor Wolverine.

-Co się stało?-zapytała drżącym głosem.-Tato, nie kłam. Wiem, że coś się dzieje. Nie wiedziałem co przeczuwają. Coś blokowało dostęp do ich myśli, jakby potrafili je osłonić nawet w stresie.

-To Magneto.-powiedział profesor Wolverine.

-Robisz sobie jaja?-wykrzyczała Sccorteza, pośpiesznie wkładając swoją bluzę.-Profesor odesłał go do ośrodka.

-Jakimś sposobem się stąd wyrwał.

Nie wiedziałem o co im chodzi. Byli wyraźnie zdenerwowani, czyli jest źle.

-Logan, Sccorteza, zabierzcie uczniów.-oznajmił Scott, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd.

-A dlaczego Ty ich nie zabierzesz?

Po minie Sccortezy zrozumiałem, że jest poważnie i na dodatek szykuje się kolejną kłótnia.

-Chyba wszyscy wiedzą jak skończyło się wasze ostatnie spotkanie. Dlatego zabierz uczniów do willi.

-Chodźcie.

Sccorteza chwyciła mnie za ramię i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę szkoły.

-Wszyscy do willi!-wrzeszczeli.-Musimy natychmiast wracać!

Nie od razu wszyscy poszli do budynku. Profesor Logan i Sccorteza musieli się nieźle wymordować, żeby wszyscy spokojnie wrócili.

Mijaliśmy Storm i Profesora. Byli zdenerwowani.

-Kim jest ten Magneto?-wykrzyczałem, kiedy wszyscy oprócz Kitty przyszliśmy do naszego pokoju.

-To stary przyjaciel profesora. Jest współzałożycielem szkoły. Chciał wykorzystać uczniów, więc Profesor powiedział, że nie chce go widzieć. Od tamtej pory Magneto zbiera swoich sprzymierzeńców. Profesor kazał mi i tacie przysiąc, że będziemy przed nim uciekać, kiedy zacznie się zbliżać. Dla nas jest szczególnie niebezpieczny.

-Dlaczego?-zapytał zaniepokojony Logan.

-Powiedz im.-powiedziała Warrenowi.

Warren zawahał się na chwilę, potem zaczął mówić.

-Magneto panuje nad metalem. A szkielet Sccortezy i lęk taty jest pokryty metalem. Są bezradni.

Był już wieczór. Nalot Magneto już chyba poszedł w zapomnienie. Jednak czułem, że Profesor czymś się mocno niepokoi. Teraz siedzieliśmy przed telewizorem. Sccorteza leżała z głową na moich kolanach, trzymając stopy nad ramieniem Logana. Właśnie emitowali główne wydanie wiadomości.

-Skarbie, telefon.-profesor Wolverine podał Sccortezie bezprzewodową słuchawkę.

Ta wzięła ją, pytając:

-Skąd?

-Z Waverly Place.

Ta wstała z kanapy, uśmiechając się do ojca.

-Dzięki Tato.

Nie wiem. Czemu wyszła. Słyszeliśmy już ich przekomarzanki.

"Eric nie wie w co się pakuje!"-usłyszałem w głowie krzyk Profesora. Moje skronie przeszył piekący ból.

-Ał...-wyrwało mi się.

-Co jest?-zapytał Carlos.

-Masz migrenę?-zasugerował James.

-Hej, to nie jest śmieszne!-przerwał to Logan.

Śmiałem się z siebie i tej bandy wariatów.

Właśnie za to ich kochałem.

To pierwsza nasza niedziela w szkole Profesora. Dzisiaj wszyscy mogliśmy robić co chcemy, byle tylko w granicach rozsądku.

Przy śniadaniu Cyklop wstał od stołu mówiąc:

-Jadę na miasto. Kto się chce ze mną zabrać? Jak zwykle Sccorteza?

-Tak. Jeszcze trzy miejsca. A któryś z was?-zapytał, patrząc na naszą czwórkę.

Popatrzeliśmy po sobie.

-Ja się stąd nie ruszam.-zakomunikował Logan.-Profesor ma Zarąbistą bibliotekę.

-Dziękuję ci, Logan. - usłyszeliśmy głos samego Profesora, który pojawił się znienacka.-Moja rodzina zbierała te książki latami. Oczywiście możesz do nich zaglądać. Jesteś bardzo ambitny.

Logan uśmiechnął się do niego.

-James, widzę, że właśnie ujawnił się Twój dar.

-Proszę?- ten podniósł głowę. Zauważyłem, że jego nos jest mniejszy niż zwykle.

-Chyba łapię o co chodzi.-powiedział Carlos, połykając kolejne frytki.-Rano pomyślałeś, że chciałeś mieć mały nos, prawda?

-Tak, no bo wiecie... Z mniejszym nosem wyglądałbym lepiej.

-Potrafisz manipulować swoim wyglądem.-oznajmił spokojnie.-Jednak musisz zważaj, żeby tego nie nadużywać.

Coś w sam raz dla Jamesa. I raczej będzie to nadużywał. W końcu ma obsesję na punkcie swojego wyglądu.

Cyklop zabrał tylko mnie i Sccortezę. Inni albo nie zasłużyli, albo nie chcieli. Oboje zajęliśmy miejsca na tylnym siedzeniu. Cyklop włączył głośną muzykę. Powoli zaczynała mnie boleć głową od tych jego nieczystych tonów i tłoczących się myśli. Jego umysł był strasznie chaotyczny. Najbardziej lubię zwierzęce myśli, takich jak koty, albo małpki w zoo. One są takie beztroskie.

-Ile Dostałaś od taty?-zapytał w końcu.

-Pięć dych.-odparła, bawiąc się komórką.

-A ty? Dużo masz?-zapytał mnie.

-Trochę.-wzruszyłem ramionami.-Wystarczy.

-Jasne. Po zakupach stawiam kanapkę i kolę.

Zaparkowaliśmy pod domem handlowym. Wysiedliśmy i razem poszliśmy do środka.

Przez chwilę czułem, jak zbliża się kolejny atak.

-Przepraszam, muszę do toalety.-wydyszałem, ukrywając problemy z oddychaniem.

-Po lewej.-odparła Sccorteza, mając dłonie w kieszeniach.

Wpadłem do pomieszczenia i dopadłem do okna. Pośpiesznie wyciągnąłem inhalator i złożyłem sobie końcówkę do ust, zanim całkiem przestanę oddychać.

Po naciśnięciu guzika wzięłam najgłębszy oddech, jaki potrafiłem i poczułem ulgę. Boże, kiedy to się skończy? A ja? Od urodzenia ciągle to samo.

Wyszedłem z łazienki i poszedłem w stronę sklepów. Sccorteza stała oparta o ścianę.

-Co, astma ci się odezwała?-zapytała.

-Skąd wiesz o astmie?-spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-Od Jean. Wiedziała, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. Nie wiem skąd.

Spuściłem głowę. No tak. A myślałem, że zdołam zapanować nad swoim życiem.

-Hej, Kendall!-krzyknęła, żeby wyrwać mnie z transu.

-Kto jeszcze wie?

-Wykładowcy i nasze pokoje.

-Pewnie myślicie, że jestem słaby.-wymamrotałem.

-Nie jesteś słaby. Po prostu...-zaprotestowała, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.-Chcę powiedzieć, że to nie Twoja wina, że jesteś chory. Wiem, że to okropne. I wiemy tylko my. Na wypadek gdybyś dostał przy nas niekontrolowanego ataku i żebyśmy mogli ci pomóc. Będzie dobrze, słyszysz?

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co powiedziała. Ona? Taka silna laska?

-A ty skąd możesz wiedzieć?

-Może nie uwierzysz, ale kiedy byłam malutka, to bardzo chorowałam. Dopiero, jak skończyłam 12 lat stałam się taka jak tata.-mówiła dalej.-Od tamtej pory leczyłam się całkiem. A nie tylko skaleczenia i siniaki.

Pomyślałem, że lepiej teraz zmienić temat.

-A gdzie Scott?

-Poszedł przedłużyć umowę z operatorem na szkolny internet.

Chodziliśmy po różnych sklepach. Sccorteza jak dotąd kupiła sobie kilka kosmetyków, chociaż nigdy nie zauważyłem, żeby się malowała. Ja miałem już wszystko dla Jamesa. Sccorteza strasznie się śmiała z listy zakupów.

-Nie śmiej się.-upomniałem ją, kiedy po raz kolejny zaśmiała się przy czytaniu kolejnych punktów.-On uwielbia układać sobie włosy.

-A Kitty uwielbia zakradać się w nocy do innych pokoi. Wiesz, że Lagan śpi z otwartą buzią?

-Wiem. Kiedyś zrobiliśmy mu zdjęcie.

-Łał, Profesor byłby wściekły. Zabrania mam to robić. Mówi, że to niegrzeczne.

-I ma rację.

Weszliśmy do działu elektronicznego. Znaleźliśmy odtwarzacz za 15 dolców.

-Mam taki.-oznajmiła.

-I co o nim powiesz?

-Jeszcze się nie zepsuł. Ale nie słucham na nim muzyki. Na razie.

-To po co ci on?-zapytałem, przechadzając się z nią wzdłuż alejek z grami.

-Uczę się hiszpańskiego.-oznajmiła.

-Zaskakujesz mnie!

-Dlaczego? Mama Justina jest Hiszpanką. Czasami nie rozumiem co mówi, bo mówi po hiszpańsku. Kiedy opanowałam już podstawy, połowę już mogłam zrozumieć.

-Czyli się opłacało?

-Tak. I dowiedziałam się, że boi się taty... Dlatego z nami nie jeździ. A wiesz, że Jean będzie chciała Cię zbadać jak wrócimy.

-Co?-spojrzałem na nią że zdziwieniem.

-Po tym jak się omal nie utopiłeś, stwierdziła, że jesteś odwodniony i masz niedowagę. Chciałaby sprawdzić, czy już się poprawiło.

-Dlaczego cię o tym informowała?

-Mówi, że jestem odpowiedzialna. Skoro już się z wami przyjaźnić, to mam cię przynajmniej pilnować.

Po dłuższym przechadzaniu się po punktach handlowych, byłem zadowolny, że Sccorteza kupiła sobie coś więcej, niż okolicznościowe malowidła.

-To może być fajne.-stwierdziła, wskazując na jakieś DVD.

-A co to?-zapytałem, opierając brodę na jej ramieniu.-"Rybki z ferajny"?

-Lubię komedie.

-Szczególnie kreskówki.

-Tak, kreskówki są fajne.

Pokręciłem głową. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

-Ostatnio oglądałam "Toy Story" z Justinem. Następnego dnia wróciłam do instytutu.

-Pozwolili Ci nocować u chłopaka?-zdziwiłem się, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Tylko pod warunkiem, że będę spała u Alexz.

-To na spotkania z chłopakiem robisz makijaż?-zapytałem, mając nadzieję, że jej tym nie obrażę.

-Maluję się na spotkania z politykami.-oznajmiła.-To pomysł profesora.

Znowu poczułem przeszywający ból głowy. Trwał może sekundę, ale Sccorteza i tak to zauważyła.

-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała patrząc na mnie z niepokojem.-Strasznie zbladłeś.

-Wszystko gra. To tylko bóle głowy.

Nie wyglądało, jakby mi uwierzyła. Weszliśmy do baru i zauważyliśmy, że w środku był tylko pan Russo.

-Witam pierwszych dzisiaj klientów.-powiedział z uśmiechem.

-Dzień dobry panie Russo. Co tu tak pusto?

-To nie wiesz?-zapytał ze zdziwieniem.-Teresa i Harper wyciągnęły wszystkich do Statuły Wolności. Wymyśliły poranek paryskiej kanapki. Zaraz powinny wrócić.

Pan Russo zaprosił nas do jednego ze stolików i poszedł po swoich synów.

-Jakie chcecie kanapki?-zapytał Cyklop, rzucając kartą o stolik.

Przebiegłem wzrokiem po liście składników i nazw.

Sccorteza odeszła na chwilę od stołu. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, bo w szkole na lunchu robiła to bez przerwy.

-Gdzie ona tak ciągle wychodzi?-zapytałem samego siebie.

-Na pewno nie do kibla.-oznajmił Cyklop, składając kartę.

Na Waverly Place zostaliśmy trochę dłużej. Pan Russo namówił Cyklopa, żeby obejrzał z całą rodziną powtórkę nocnego meczu baseballu. Ja i Sccorteza siedzieliśmy razem z nimi.

Chwilami nie wiedziałem, gdzie mam patrzeć. Czy na telewizor, Justina i Sccortezę, czy na śliczną Alexz. Może jest trochę roztrzepana, ale też bardzo ładna.

-Proszę.-usłyszałem głos pani Russo.

Spojrzałem w stronę jej głosu. Wyciągała w moją stronę kubek z parującym kakao.

-Dziękuję.-odparłem, biorąc od niej kubek.

-Tylko uważaj, bo gorące.-ostrzegła.

-Nasze pyszne, rodzinne kakao.-wykrzyczał Max, najmłodszy syn państwa Russo.

Po wypiciu kakao czułem się trochę senny. Polubiłem rodzinę chłopaka Sccortezy. Słyszałem ich myśli. To dobrzy ludzie. Może Alexz była trochę cwana, ale miała dobre intencje. Nie do końca mieli równo pod sufitem, albo nie byli do końca normalni... My też nie jesteśmy normalni.

Do szkoły zrobiliśmy około drugiej po południu. Sccorteza poszła na dół do taty, a Cyklop do laboratorium. Postanowiłem, że zostanę w pokoju. Wzięłem jedną z książek, którą Logan przemycił z biblioteki Profesora.

"Opowieści o rzeczach dziwnych i nie wyjaśnionych"

Nigdy nie słyszałem o tej książce. Nie była stara. Mogła mieć może trzy, cztery lata.

-Przeczytaj to sobie.-usłyszałam głos Sccortezy na swoimi plecami.-znam kilka osób, które znają odpowiedzi na pytania w tej książce.

-Jak to?-pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Normalnie. Jest o deszczach meteorytów w Kansas, po których działy się różne dziwne rzeczy.

-Skąd wiesz?

Sccorteza wzruszyła ramionami.

-Autor zbierał informacje przez jakieś 20 lat. Teraz wszystko się uspokoiło, więc nikt się tym nie przejmuje. Ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że niektóre meteoryty powodowały mutacje. Przypadkowi ludzie, którzy pojawiali się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i nieodpowiednim czasie, albo tacy, na których przeprowadzano nielegalne eksperymenty uzyskali nadprzyrodzoną moc. Profesor widzi ich jako normalnych ludzi, bo w przeciwieństwie do nas nie urodzili się z tym darem. Większość postradała rozum i wylądowała w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Nazwano ich meteorytowymi dziwolągami.

Pierwsza sesja u Profesora. Byłem już bardzo zmęczony. Starałem się opanować maskowanie umysłu i przedrzecie się w głąb umysłu Profesora. Już przed pierwsze pięć minut bardzo rozbolała mnie głowa. Ale wiedziałem, że muszę wytrzymać.

Znalazłem odległe wspomnienia Profesora. Widziałem jak manipuluje umysły innych, jak robią to co im karze.

Wytrzymałem może kilkanaście minut, zanim poczułem, że już dłużej tego nie zniosę. Starałem się oddychać spokojnie, ale to było ponad moje siły.

W następnej chwili usłyszałem nad sobą głosy Jean i Profesora.

-Przesadziłeś.

-To dopiero pierwsze szkolenie. Stracił przytomność po dwudziestu minutach.

-Jest rozchwiany. Nie powinieneś.

-Uspokój się. Jeszcze kilka lekcji i będzie umiał w pełni kontrolować swoją moc.

Otworzyłem oczy. Pierwszym co zobaczyłem była twarz profesora.

-Dzięki Bogu.-westchnęła Jean.-Jak się czujesz?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Wciąż byłem nieco otumaniony, jakbym oberwał w głowę butelką. Patrzyłem tylko na nich, zastanawiając się co mają na myśli.

Minęło kilka minut, zanim usiadłem i zdecydowałem się na powiedzenie czegokolwiek.

-Przepraszam.-wymamrotałem, ściągając sobie z czoła elektrody.

-Nie przepraszaj.-powiedziała doctor Jean.

Profesor podjechał na drugą stronę łóżka.

-Jean ma rację.-Pokiwał głową.-Nie powinienem tak ostro zaczynać. Jutro będę delikatniejszy.

-I jutro spotkajcie się tutaj. Na wszelki wypadek.

Poczułem mdłości. Starałem się oddychać głęboko i spokojnie, ale coś mi na to nie pozwalało.

-Co się dzieje?-zapytał Profesor, kiedy zauważył, że zaczynam się dusić.

-O w mordę!-krzyknęła doktor Grey.-Atak astmy.

Słyszałem, jak przekopuje jakieś przedmioty, jak jakieś szkło rozbija się o podłogę.

W końcu poczułem, jak wkłada mi do ust końcówkę inhalatora i po kilku sekundach poczułem na języku smak płynu udrożniającego drogi oddechowe.

Mogłem już dobrze oddychać, ale byłem zbyt słaby, żeby dłużej pozostać przy przytomności.

Kiedy się ocknąłem, poczułem kolejny znajomy zapach. Nebulizator. To też tu mają, czy zabrali mnie mnie do szpitala okręgowego?

Otworzyłem oczy. Było jasno. Nie wiedziałem, czy jest dzień, czy już wieczór. Tu nie było okien. Cieszyłem się, że nie wywieźli mnie ze szkoły.

Usłyszałem kroki. Spojrzałem w ich kierunku. Doktor Grey podeszła do łóżka i zdjęła mi maskę z nosa i ust.

-Dobrze, że się obudziłeś.-powiedziała, głaszcząc mnie po włosach.-Niech zgadnę. Ból głowy?

-Lekki.-wychrypiałem.

-Odpocznij.-odparła.

Czułem się dobrze. Byłem tylko oszołomiony. Bolała mnie głowa, ale nic poza tym.

-Pomóc Ci z tym bólem głowy?-zaproponowała.

-Leki i tak nie pomagały.

-Kto mówił o lekach?

I usiadła na łóżku, sadzając mnie delikatnie. Sama też usiadła i przytuliła mnie do siebie.

-Co pani robi?

-Dodaję Ci otuchy. Cii...

Głaskała mnie po głowie, kołysząc delikatnie. Pamiętam jak mama mnie tak kiedyś uspokajała. Miałem wtedy koszmar, spanikowałem i dostałem ataku. Ale byłem wtedy siedmioletnim smarkaczem.

Pomogło. Głowa już mnie tak nie bolała. Czułem, jak powoli zasypiam.

Rano doktor Grey pozwoliła mi iść na lekcję, zapraszając mnie do siebie po południu. Druga lekcja z Profesorem.

Tak na prawdę było już czuć efekty. Jakby oddzielałem od siebie myśli i emocje innych. Czułem mniejsze bóle głowy.

-Nie obwiniaj przyjaciół, że cię nie odwiedzili w ambulatorium.-powiedziała, prowadząc mnie pustym korytarzem.-Zabroniłam im wchodzić.

-Nie obwiniam ich.-odpowiedziałem, wchodząc do windy.

-Cieszę się. A teraz nie odmawiaj mi tej przyjemności i pozwól mi Cię zbadać jeszcze raz.

Zaśmiałem się. Mało razy Dzisiaj zajrzała mi do gardła i oczu?

Jednak posłusznie wykonałem jej polecenia.

-Inhalator masz?-zapytała po raz ostatni pod salą Profesora.

-Mam.-Pokiwałem głową.

-Idź na wykład z etyki.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i wszedłem do sali. Wszyscy jak zwykle siedzieli w kółku. Oczy chłopaków rozbłysły na mój widok. Jednak byli wyraźnie zmartwieni. Spojrzałem na Kitty. Miała łzy w oczach. Coś się stało. Próbowałem odczytać ich myśli, ale zamiast tego usłyszałem w głowie ostrzeżenie Profesora "Nie wolno czytać innym w myślach bez pozwolenia!"

Zmrużyłem oczy, kiedy piekący ból przeszył moje skronie.

Przebiegłem wzrokiem po kolegach. Wolne było nie tylko jedno krzesło, ale dwa.

-Gdzie jest Sccorteza?-zapytałem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to jej tu nie ma.

-Pomówimy o tym po wykładzie. Zajmij swoje miejsce.

Po skończonym wykładzie ja, James, Carlos, Logan, Kitty i Warren nie ruszyliśmy się z miejsc. Czekaliśmy aż Profesor wykrztusi z siebie co jest grane. Właściwie ja czekałem, bo inni chyba wiedzieli co jest ze Sccortezą.

Profesor patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Widziałem, że jest zaniepokojony. Krył myśli, ale nie potrafił ukryć emocji. Bez zastanowienia prze lewitowałem do siebie książkę Carlosa, żeby nie porwał ją ze zdenerwowania.

-Proszę, żebyście nic z tym nie robili że względu na swoje bezpieczeństwo. Zostańcie w szkole i uczcie się na jutrzejsze zajęcia.-zaczął Profesor. Początek budził niepokój.

-Ale co się stało ze Sccortezą?-zapytałem, nie mogąc już tego wytrzymać.

-Została porwana. Eric chce, żebym rozmontował Celebro.

Celebro. Sccorteza mi o tym mówiła.

-Ale przecież i tak profesor nie może namierzyć Magneto przez Celebro. Po co mu Sccorteza?

-Ja nie mogę. Ty możesz.

-Słucham?-wykrzyczałem.

-Eric potrafi osłonić jedynie fale mózgowe. Jednak jest w tym jedna luka. Fale mózgowe są zgrane z całym ciałem poprzez emocje. Nie potrafię czytać w emocjach. Ty potrafisz.-ciągną.-Jednak potrzebujesz jeszcze kilku lekcji. Twój umysł nie jest jeszcze gotowy.

-To na co czekamy?

-Nie tak szybko. Musisz odpocząć.

-Musimy ratować Sccortezę!

-Kendall... Lekcja będzie możliwa dopiero po południu, pod okiem Jean.

-Ale...

-Żadne ale!-Profesor był nieugięty.-Jeśli twój mózg nie wytrzyma, serce również może nie wytrzymać.

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Profesor wchodził w mój umysł, starając się przeniknąć do moich starych wspomnień.

Nagle zobaczyłem swoje bardzo stare wspomnienie. Znowu czułem ten sam ból klatki piersiowej, nie mogłem oddychać, leżałem pod ścianą słuchając płaczu lekarki. Moja pani z przedszkola i lekarka ze szpitala w Minnesocie. Ma takie zabawne nazwisko, ale pamiętam tylko, że ma na imię Neela. Zapamiętałem, bo bardzo mi się podobało.

Nagle wspomnienie się urwało.

-Co się wtedy stało?

-Proszę nie pytać.-Pokręciłem głową.

-Powiedz, bo i tak się dowiem, a nie chcę wchodzić zbyt głęboko.

Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Po dłuższej chwili wykrztusiłem:

-Chodziłem wtedy do przedszkola. To było jedno ze śniadań. Mama powiedziała tacie, że jest w ciąży, że będą mieli drugie dziecko. Tata się wściekł.-opowiadałem, wracając do swojego najgorszego wspomnienia.-Siedziałem obok. Ojciec złapał mnie za koszulę i rzucił mną o ścianę. Potem mam wielką dziurę. Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Słyszałem rozmowę lekarki i jej chłopaka. Wcześniej tata zabraniał nam mówić co się dzieje w domu.

-Bił was?

-Tak. To właśnie dzięki tej lekarce zmieniło się nasze życie. Zawiadomiła policję, jej chłopak pomógł przyspieszyć postępowanie i zamknęli tatę.

-Musiało być wam bardzo ciężko.

-Po urodzeniu Katie nie było tak źle. Pomagałem się nią opiekować, mamy chłopaków bardzo nam pomagali.

Musiałem to sobie poukładać. Zanim założę to coś na głowę. To zależy od życia Sccortezy.

-Po prostu mocno się skup. Myśl o Ericu i Sccortezie.-powtórzył profesor po raz kolejny.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Muszę to zrobić.

Drżącymi rękoma wziąłem stalowe urządzenie i osadziłem je na swojej głowie. Zamknąłem oczy i myślałem o Sccortezie. Zauważyłem, że otoczenie zrobiło się czerwone. Znaczyłem Sccortezę. Czułem jej lęk i niepokój oraz wściekłość Magneto. Wiem, gdzie jest. Most Waszyngton.

-Teraz powoli się wycofaj.-usłyszałem cichy głos Profesora.

Próbowałem oczyścić swój umysł. Zza uchylonych powiek, zauważyłem, że otoczenie znowu jest normalne.

Odłożyłem urządzenie na półkę i wstałem z kolan. Dyszałem ciężko. Czułem się strasznie wyczerpany.

-Dobrze się czujesz?-zapytał Profesor, patrząc, jak wychodzę z okrągłej sali, powłuczając nogami.

-Tak.-odpowiedziałem nienaturalnie słabym głosem.-Nie wspominał profesor, Że to jakie męczące. Jestem tylko zmęczony.

Wyszedłem na biały korytarz. Ostatnie, co zobaczyłem, był doktor McCoy.

(Logan)

Szedłem białym, pustym korytarzem w podziemiach szkoły. Właśnie skończyliśmy trening ze Scottem. Nagle zobaczyłem doktora McCoya biegnącego z nieprzytomnym Kendallem na rękach. Spojrzałem na to z niepokojem.

-Co się stało?-krzyknąłem natychmiast.

-Nie wytrzymał. Musimy go zabrać do Jean.-odkrzyknął.

-Mogę przy nim zostać? To mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

-Przyda mu się wsparcie.

Wbiegliśmy do ambulatorium. Doktor Grey natychmiast na nas spojrzała. -Nasz stały bywalec.-powiedziała wyraźnie zaniepokojona.-Co tym razem?

-Użyliśmy Celebro.-odpowiedział Profesor drżącym głosem.

-Co?-doctor Grey podniosła głos. Była wściekła.-Czyś ty zwariował?

-Wiem, że to było ryzykowne. Musiałem spróbować.

-I co? Osiągnąłeś swój cel?

-Tak. Wiemy gdzie jest Eric.

-Wiesz gdzie jest Magneto ledwo trzy dni wcześniej.

-Scott już tam jedzie.

-Chłopak mógł zginąć!

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Doktor Grey badała Kendalla, zdejmując mu ubranie. Kazali mi się trzymać na uboczu. -Zwolniona praca serca, płytki oddech, podwyższona temperatura. Jego mózg omal się nie ugotował.

Zabrzmiało to okropnie.

-A może...-zacząłem, ale doktor Grey natychmiast odczytała moje myśli. Pokręciła głową. Podobnie jak Kendall była bardzo blada.

-Możesz uzdrawiać tylko rany powierzchowne i mechaniczne. Nie dasz rady.

Kendall wyglądał coraz gorzej. Jean mówi, że trzeba go stale obserwować, dlatego poszła się przespać i zostawiła z nim mnie i doktora McCoya.

-Trzeba go dotlenić.-powiedział cicho, zmieniając mu okład na czole i podkręcając dopływ tlenu przez maskę. Położyłem dłoń na jego głowie. Płoną.

Nagle Kendall się poruszył. Wstałem ze stołka.

-Zaczyna majaczyć.-wymamrotał McCoy.

-To dobrze?-zapytałem, patrząc na niego z nadzieją.

-Tak, ponieważ mózg odzyskuje swoje funkcje i nie, ponieważ gorączka jest bardzo wysoka.

-Szlag by to trafił!-wrzasnąłem, pozwalając płynąć łzom bezsilności.

-Nie krzycz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Kendall da radę.

-Pan nie rozumie.-powiedziałem, wracając do łóżka i chwytając dłoń Kendalla.-Jestem uzdrowicielem i nawet nie potrafię pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi.

-Kendall jest silny.-zapewnił mnie McCoy, kładąc mi włochatą, niebieską dłoń na ramieniu.-Da sobie z tym radę. To silny telepata. Widzę to w jego oczach.

Wrócił do wycierania Kendallowi czoła.

-Nie... Nie... Zostaw mamę... Nie bij...-wzdychał bezsilnie.

Tylko ja wiedziałem, że wspomina ojca recydywistę, który trzy lata temu prawie go zabił.

-Już dobrze, synu.-powtarzał doktor McCoy.-Nikt nie zrobi Ci krzywdy. Już dobrze.

Drzwi ambulatorium rozsunęły się gwałtownie. Do środka zbiegł Profesor Logan trzymał na rękach zakrwawioną Sccortezę. Doktor Grey, która wróciła do doglądania Kendalla, natychmiast zaczęła przygotowywać łóżko obok.

-Dlaczego jest w takim stanie?

-Rouge miała kłopoty. Sccorteza oddała jej swoją moc.-powiedział natychmiast.-Bądź ze mną szczera. Jak długo dochodziłem do siebie, kiedy byłem w takim stanie?

Profesor Wolverine był w takim stanie? Przecież on jest niezniszczalny.

-Trzy dni. - odpowiedziała doktor Grey. Widziałem jego rozpacz. Widziałem, że martwi się o Sccortezę.

-Mogę pomóc.-zaproponowałem.

Profesor Wolverine pokręcił głową.

-To może być dla Ciebie zbyt duże obciążenie.

-Co mu się stało? To przez Profesora? Słyszałem o Celebro.

-Nawet nie wiem co to jest. Nie mogę nic zrobić. Ani dla Kendalla, ani dla Sccortezy.

-Nie becz mi tu.-powiedział ostro.-Nie okazuj słabości przy chorych. Muszą mieć siłę.

Usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka Kendalla. Doktor Grey opatrywała Sccortezę za jego plecami.

-Da sobie radę.-zapewnił mnie, nie on pierwszy.-Widziałem go na treningach. Jest silny.

Stałem w windzie strasznie zmęczony. Dochodziła północ. Profesor Wolverine wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce mnie widzieć jutro na zajęciach. Że mam się wyspać.

Wszedłem cicho do pokoju. Nikt nie spał. W pokoju były jeszcze Rouge i Kitty. Siedziały na łóżku Kendalla.

-Powiesz nam co się stało?-zapytał Carlos, odkładając gazetę pod łóżko.

Popatrzyłem na nich. Wiedziałem co chcą usłyszeć.

-Profesor przekazał Scottowi telepatycznie, że wie gdzie są Sccorteza i Magneto. Zabrał mnie, Petea, Kitty i Alexa(chłopak, który emituje ultra dźwięki, tak jak Black Canary, wymyślony przeze mnie) Walczyliśmy.-powiedziała Rouge.-Miałam kłopoty. Gad przebił mnie oszczepem. Straciłam przytomność.

-Potem dobiegła do niej Sccorteza-ciągnęła Kitty.-dotknęła jej. Rany Rouge zaczęły się gnić, a ubranie Sccortezy przesiąkło krwią. Sccorteza zemdlała i obezwładniliśmy Magneto. Odesłaliśmy go do ośrodka i wróciliśmy do szkoły. Powiesz nam co się stało?

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Wszyscy czekali.

-Profesor powiedział, że Kendall użył Celebro, żeby...

-Celebro?-krzykną Bobby.-Kazał mu użyć Celebro?

Pokiwałem głową.

-Po tym jak doktor Grey omal nie zginęła?

To samo powiedziała doktor Grey. Więc Profesor wiedział, czym to grozi.

-Zobaczyłem na korytarzu doktora McCoya niosącego Kendalla. Był nieprzytomny. Poszedłem z nimi do szpitala. Doktor Grey krzyczała na profesora, kiedy powiedział jej co się stało. Kendall miał gorączkę. Po kilku godzinach zaczął majaczyć. Obok niego leży Sccorteza.

Kiedy się obudziłem, w pokoju nikogo nie było. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Jedenasta.

Wstałem, ubrałem się i napisałem kartkę.

_James, Carlos, Bobby, Warren!_

_Schodzę do szpitala. Nie wiem, jak długo się zejdzie. Posiedzę przy Kendallu, sprawdzę co ze Sccortezą. Jak wrócę, wszystko wam opowiem. Módlcie się, żeby oboje wyzdrowieli._

_Logan._

Rzuciłem kartkę na łóżko Jamesa i wybiegłem z pokoju.

W ambulatorium znalazłem się po kilku minutach. Przy łóżku Kendalla siedziała doktor Grey.

-Jak Kendall?-zapytałem, siadając po drugiej stronie pryczy.

-Nie jest źle.-odpowiedziała, poprawiając gumkę od maski tlenowej.-Dwa ataki astmy to pryszcz. Temperatura na szczęście spadła. Niestety nie wiem. Jak długo to potrwa.

-Co potrwa?

Patrzyliśmy na siebie dość długo. W końcu doktor Grey powiedziała:

-To jego pierwsze mentalne wycieńczenie. Jest już lepiej. Ciągle muszę go natleniać, sztucznie nawadniać. Byłam pewna, że już odzyska przytomność. Myliłam się.-mówiła kręcąc głową.-To trochę jakby spał i nie chciał się obudzić.

Pogłaskała go po skroni. Martwiła się.

Po kilku godzinach do sali szpitalnej przyszli chłopaki.

-Jak z nimi?-zapytał Warren, siadając między łóżkami Kendalla i Sccortezy. Natychmiast chwycił dłoń dziewczyny.

-Z Kendallem lepiej. Doktor Grey powiedziała, że musi dojść do równowagi. -wytłumaczyłem przypominając sobie jej słowa- A potem powinien się obudzić. Jeśli powie, że jest głodny, będziemy mogli się cieszyć.

Carlos uśmiechnął się do mnie smutno. James wyglądał niepokojąco. Marnie.

-A jak ze Sccortezą?

-Regeneruje się. Na razie można ją tylko monitorować i karmić przez sondę.

Zapadła cisza. Słuchaliśmy tylko swoich oddechów. Popatrzyłem na Sccortezę. Była blada. Bardzo blada. Prawie naga. Dużo plastrów i bandaży.

Carlos westchnął. Każdemu z nas było ciężko.

-A jak dzisiejsze lekcje?-zapytałem, chcąc zmienić temat.

-Nudno.-odpowiedział Bobby.

-Profesor Wolverine zrobił mam klasówkę z wycieczki.-powiedział James.-Ani razu nie obraził Scotta na treningu.

-Jakim treningu?-zapytał Warren, przewracając oczami.-na WF-ie.

-Symulacja poziom drugi.-Bobby pokręcił głową.-Dziecięca zabawa.

-A my od którego poziomu zaczynaliśmy?-zapytał Carlos.

-Szóstego chyba.-Warren wzruszył ramionami.

Doktor McCoy przyszedł do ambulatorium i odesłał nas do sypialni. Kazał nam odrobić zadania.

Zeszliśmy do pokoju i rozłożyliśmy książki. Trochę się zeszło. Potem wyszliśmy na boisko. Siedzieliśmy na trybunach.

-Myślice, że wszystko się ułoży?-zapytał Carlos.

-Na pewno.-odparł Bobby.

-Sccorteza potrafi się szybko regenerować. A o Kendalla, Jean już się zatroszczy. Potrafi działać cuda.

Siedzieliśmy jeszcze chwilę. W końcu Carlos powiedział:

-Może przygotujemy niespodziankę dla Kendalla i Sccortezy?

Popatrzeliśmy po sobie.

-Nie głupi pomysł.-Warren Pokiwał głową.

-Kendall uwielbia rocka i hokeja.-powiedział James.

-A Sccorteza kocha słodycze.

-Każdy lubi słodycze.-przypomniała Kitty.

-Racja.

Zaśmialiśmy się.

Szczelniej okryłem się kurtką. Robiło się coraz chłodniej.

-Chodźcie, puszczę wam ulubioną piosenkę Sccortezy.-odparła Rouge, wstając z ławki i otrzepując tyłek.

Poszła w kierunku szkoły. Poszliśmy za nią.

Przygotowaliśmy już wszystko. Schowaliśmy składniki na ciasto w szafce kuchennej z alkoholami. Nikt tam nie zaglądał, więc są tu bezpieczne. Zaczekamy jeszcze kilka dni. Niech Kendall się najpierw obudzi.

Ja, Carlos i James szliśmy korytarzem. Warren i Kitty poszli na boisko, a Rouge i Bobby mają schadzkę w naszym pokoju. Lepiej im nie przeszkadzać.

-Czuję się jak w przedszkolu.-powiedział Carlos, siadając na przedniej ławce.

-To znaczy?-zapytał James, patrząc na niego z zastanowieniem.

-Pamiętacie ten dzień, kiedy Kendall nie przyszedł?-odparł powoli.

Dobrze wiedziałem, który dzień ma na myśli. Nie odzywałem się, siedziałem cicho.

-Wtedy co przedszkolanka powiedziała, że w domu pani Knight była awantura i po niej trafił do szpitala?

Pokiwał głową. James i ja usiedliśmy po jego obu stronach. Jamesowi grzywka zaszła na oczy, więc odrzucił ją trząchnięciem głowy. Zupełnie jak Kendall.

Wszedłem do ambulatorium w pobliżu nikogo nie było. Oprócz profesora Wolverine, który klęczał przy łóżku Sccortezy, trzymając ją za rękę.

-Coś się stało?-zapytałem patrząc na jego zapłakaną twarz.

-Nic specjalnego. To po prostu strasznie długo trwa.-odpowiedział.-Znaczy... Regeneruje się, ale wolałbym, żeby już była cała.

Odwróciłem się w stronę Kendalla. Zmierzyłem wzrokiem kable prowadzące z elektrod umieszczonych na jego czole i pod koszulką.

-Nie martw się o przyjaciela.-powiedział cicho profesor Wolverine.-Potrzebuje czasu.

Wstał z klęczek i podszedł bliżej.

-Nie jestem pewny, czy cię to pocieszy, ale Jean leżała tak dwa tygodnie.-odparł kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu.-Byłem przy tym, kiedy się obudziła. Usiadła, pozdjmowała wszystkie elektrody i ogłosiła, że musi zjeść porządny obiad. Profesor kazał jej odpoczywać, ale ona wolała uczyć. Z nim też tak będzie.

I wyszedł. Zostałem sam (nie licząc nieprzytomnych Kendalla i Sccortezy) ze swoimi myślami.

Siedziałem przy Kendallu od kilku godzin. Nagle usłyszałem ciche stęknięcie. Podniosłem głowę. Widziałem jak Sccorteza trzepocze powiekami. Wstałem ze stołka i podeszłem do niej.

-Część.-powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niej.

-Jak długo?-zapytała, krztusząc się powietrzem.

-Dzisiaj mija pięć dni.-odpowiedziałem, a ona spojrzała w bok na Kendalla.

Patrzyłem w jej oczy.

-To przeze mnie.-wyszeptała.

-Nie. To Profesor nie powiedział o pełnym ryzyku.

-Nawet mi o tym nie powiedział. - usłyszeliśmy głos Jean. - Gdybym wiedziała, nie pozwoliłabym na to.

Patrzyłem na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nic dziwnego, że tak zareagowała, kiedy doktor McCoy przyniósł tu Kendalla.

-Profesor powiedział, że tylko Kendall potrafi pokonać barierę Magneto.

-Właśnie. Charles za bardzo się pospieszył. Powinno się to zrobić wolniej, szkolenie powinno być stopniowe, a nie tak gwałtowne.

Spojrzała na Kendalla, wzrokiem pełnym zmartwień. Jeszcze tylko chwila... Masz czas, stary.

Jean pozwoliła Sccortezie wyjść, zaraz po pozbyciu się wszystkich bandarzy. Teraz prowadziłem ją do pokoju ojca.

Wiedziała, które to drzwi.

Sccorteza stanęła przed drzwiami i zapukała kilka razy. Bez oczekiwania na odpowiedź, otworzyła drzwi.

-Tato?-zapytała, nieśmiało wchodząc do środka.

Usłyszałem gwałtowne kroki. Zobaczyłem profesora Wolverine, który przyszedł sprawdzić, kto przyszedł.

-Weasel, córeczko... Dzięki Bogu.-westchnął, podchodząc bliżej i przytulając ją do siebie.-Tak się martwiłem...

-Tak, wiem. Papuguję po Tobie.

-Nie o to mi chodzi.-pokręcił głową, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.-Tłumaczyłem Ci, jakie to niebezpieczne.

-Niebezpieczne to było dla Kendalla.-powiedziała nagle.-Magneto wcale nie był taki zwyrodniały. Zachowywał się wyjątkowo grzecznie. Cięcia brzytwą wytrzymałabym jeszcze kilka dni.

Patrzyłem raz na nią, raz Profesora Wolverine. Ona tak beztrosko mówi o torturach? Z nią jest coś nie tak.

Po obiedzie poszedłem do Kendalla. Warren zamknął się w kuchni z Kitty i zaczął piec tort. Spojrzałem na jego łóżko. Leżał tak bez ruchu już szósty dzień. Jean mówiła, że potrzebuje czasu, bo jego umysł musi odpocząć. Usiadłem obok doktora McCoya.

-Dzień dobry, Logan.-powiedział, wręczając mi plik kartek.-Gratulacje. Najlepszy referat.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Trzy godziny siedzenia w ciszy i jednak się opłacało.

-Tak, możesz być z siebie dumny. Ale pamiętaj, że referaty Kendalla i Sccortezy są równe dobre. Widać, że pracowali razem.

Właśnie, Kendall...

-Myślałem, że to doktor Grey miała je sprawdzać.-powiedziałem, spoglądając na jego małpią twarz.

-I sprawdziła. Jednak nie mogła się powstrzymać z pokazaniem mi waszych najlepszych prac.

-Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Carlos i James powinni poprawić swoje.-powiedziała doktor Grey, wchodząc do sali w szortach i zwiewnej bluzce.

-Wyspałaś się?- zapytał McCoy, uśmiechając się do niej.

-Tak. Kendall zaraz się obudzi.

Na te słowa podniosłem wzrok. Zamrugałem z niedowierzaniem.

-Jak to?

-Góra za pięć minut. Rozmawiajcie o czymś wesołym.-poleciła, wkładając swój fartuch. Teraz wyglądała, jakby pod nim była naga.

Siedzieliśmy we troje przy łóżku Kendalla. Doktor Grey postawiła na stoliku szklankę wody, na wypadek, gdyby Kendall miał wysuszone gardło.

Po chwili zobaczyłem, jak Kendall trzepocze powiekami, próbując otworzyć oczy.

-Kendall?-wstałem z miejsca, patrząc mu w twarz.

-Kendall, otwórz oczy.-powiedziała doktor Grey.-Już dobrze, kochanie...

Po chwili Kendall skupiał, a przynajmniej próbował skupiać na nas swój wzrok.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

-Logan...-wypowiedział bezgłośnie, patrząc mi w oczy.

-Napij się, synu. - doktor McCoy podparł swoim ramieniem głowę Kendalla i drugą ręką przysunął mu do ust szklankę.

-Już dobrze, połóż się.-doktor Grey popchnęła go z powrotem na poduszki.-No i tydzień w plecy.

-Jaki tydzień?-wychrypiał Kendall, patrząc po kolei na każdego z nas.

Doktor McCoy pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

-A zwyczajny. Charles kazał ci użyć Celebro siedem dni temu.

-Dużo straciłem?

Pokiwałem głową. Nawet nie wie jak dużo.

-Pomożemy Ci nadrobić zaległości w nauce.-powiedziałem.

-A treningami się nie przejmuj. Czeka Cię tydzień leniuchowania.-Ciągnęła doktor Grey.-Wciąż masz niedowagę, za dwa dni będę Ci podawała leki zwiększające apetyt. Do tego czasu żołądek powinien się przyzwyczaić.

-Jean podawała Ci kroplówki i karmiła przez sondę, ale...

-Jaką sondę?-przerwał mu Kendall, patrząc na doktor Grey z przerażeniem.

-Zwyczajną. Miałam Cię zagłodzić?

I bez ostrzeżenia podwinęła koszulkę i opuściła koc. Zauważyłem rurkę w jego brzuchu. Do tej pory widziałem takie tylko u starych ludzi.

Dzisiejsze zajęcia upłynęły spokojnie. Doktor Grey powiedziała, że wypuści Kendalla przed południem. Czyli już powinien być w pokoju. Wczoraj kazała nam grupowo przysiąc, że dopilnujemy go z obiadem. Tak na prawdę nie wiem, czy to coś da. Kendall je to co chce i ile chce. My nie mamy nic do gadania, ale może jakoś wmusimy w niego dokładkę...

Weszliśmy cicho do pokoju. Pierwsze co zobaczyliśmy, to Kendall śpiący w łóżku Warrena. Na podłodze porozrzucane był podręczniki i notatki. Spojrzałem na nie i zaniemówiłem z wrażenia.

-Coś nie tak?-usłyszałem szept Carlosa.

-Przerobił połowę materiału.-wyszeptałem.-W cichu trzech godzin?

-E tam...-James machnął ręką.-Pewnie Jean pomogła mu zanim wyszedł.

-Akurat... Zero ołówka i obcego pisma. Zrobił to sam.

Przerwałem na chwilę. Popatrzyłem na Kendalla, który ciągle spał zwinięty w kłębek, a potem zwróciłem się do Warrena.

-Obudzić go?

-Po co? Niech się prześpi.

-A jeśli nie będzie mógł spać w nocy?-zasugerował James.

-Będzie.-Odpowiedział Bobby.-Jean mówiła, że po wyczerpaniu mentalnym jest się strasznie zmęczonym. Pamiętasz, jak spała w świetlicy nad laptopem, kiedy robiliśmy zadania?

-A nie?-powiedział Warren, już normalnym głosem.-Moglibyśmy zrobić imprezę, a ona by się nie ruszyła!

Siedziałem przy stole w kuchni, towarzysząc Kendallowi, który wsuwał piąty jogurt.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł profesor Wolverine, razem z Jamesem.

-Co was tak nagle wzięło na jogurty?-zapytał profesor Wolverine, otwierając jedną z szafek.

-Właściwie to...-zaczął James, patrząc na nas z zastanowieniem.

Zacząłem kręcić głową, żeby się uciszył.

-Co jest nie tak?-przerwał mu profesor Wolverine, patrząc na nas z podejrzeniem.

Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na Kendalla. A ten tylko odłożył łyżeczkę i oznajmił:

-Bobby oddał mi swoje.

-Tak po prostu?

Kendall pokiwał głową. Profesor Wolverine westchną i powiedział:

-Jesteś telepatą, co nie?

Kendall znowu przytaknął.

-Więc domyślam się, że wiesz, że Ci nie wierzę.

-Poczekam, aż mi pan uwierzy.

Profesor Wolverine mierzył Kendalla wyrokiem.

-Znam Bobby'ego nie od dzisiaj i dobrze wiem, że handel wymienny ma opanowany do perfekcji. Więc gadaj co mu dałeś w zamian.

Kendall zawahał się na chwilę. Powie mu?

-A nie doniesie pan doktor Grey?

-Obiecuję.

-Dałem mu swoje frytki na dzisiejszym obiedzie.

Profesor Wolverine tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem i otworzył lodówkę.

-Jean wyjaśniła mi jaka jest twoja sytuacja. Gdzie jest jedzenie waszego pokoju?

-Trzeci rząd po prawej.-odpowiedział mu James.

-Skoro tak lubisz jogurty, to bierz moje.

I zaczął przekładać rzeczone produkty na naszą półkę.

-Nie musi pan...-zaczął Kendall, ale profesor Wolverine natychmiast mu przerwał.

-Wyluzuj... Nigdy ich nie lubiłem, a Ciebie trzeba dokarmiać. Proste.

I jak gdyby nigdy nic wyjął piwo, stracił kapsel pazurem i zwiał porządny łyk, kiedy Kendall mówił "Dziękuję."

-Jakby co, nie piłem tego przy was.

-My nic nie wiemy.-powiedziałem natychmiast.

Kiedy Kendall skończył jeść, poszedł do doktor Grey. Chciałem go odprowadzić, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie i odpowiedział, że zna drogę. Teraz siedziałem w naszym pokoju.

-Mam pomysł.-oznajmił Warren, zahaczając skrzydłem o futrynę.

-Mów, co Ci chodzi po głowie.-odparł Carlos, wycierając mokre włosy.

-Oddam Kendallowi swoje łóżko.

Popatrzyliśmy na niego jak na wariata. Nie miałem pojęcia, co on na ma myśli. Po chwili dokończył:

-W moim lepiej śpi.

-Trochę racji masz.-powiedziałem powoli.

Kiedy Kendall spał na miejscu Warrena, miał znacznie mocniejszy sen, nie miał koszmarów, które męczyły go od czasu powrotu ze szpitala.

-Widzicie? To jak, mówimy mu jak wróci?

Pokiwaliśmy głowami, ale James miał lepszy pomysł.

-A może postawimy go przed faktem dokonanym?-zaproponował.-Przełóżmy jego rzeczy od razu.

-Do roboty!-krzyknął Carlos, rzucając ręcznik na ramę swojego łóżka.

Drzwi sypialni otworzyły się cicho i do środka wszedł Kendall. -Jak było u Jean?-zapytałem.

-Przytyłem ćwierć kilo.-oznajmił z dumą.

Warren zamrugał do nas porozumiewająco. Czas mu powiedzieć.

-Musimy Ci coś powiedzieć.-zaczął James.

-Co się dzieje?-uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Kendalla, a jego miejsce zastąpił niepokuj. -Ponieważ lepiej śpisz w moim łóżku, Postanowiliśmy, że od dzisiaj będziesz w nim spał na stałe. Kendall spojrzał na nas z lekkim szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. -Jesteś pewny?

-Tak. Mnie i tak wisi, gdzie sypiam.

I po prostu się roześmiał. Kendall odwzajemnił jego uśmiech pokręcił głową i powiedział: -Jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jakich można sobie wymarzyć. Wymieniliśmy kolejne porozumiewające spojrzenia i sekundę później, jak na sygnał objęliśmy się w silnym, braterskim uścisku.

Kiedy się obudziłem, spojrzałem w stronę Kendalla. Zobaczyłem, że na podłodze obok jego łóżka leży biała koperta. Wstałem i poszedłem do łazienki. Chciałem się wykąpać zanim wstaną inni i zajrzeć do biblioteki profesora. W łazience już ktoś był. Na jednej z pralek leżała damska bluza.

Zaraz... Damska? Coś tu jest nie tak. To chłopięca łazienka.

Jak za zawołanie z kabiny prysznicowej wyszła Sccorteza owinięta ręcznikiem.

Kiedy na mnie patrzyła, wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

-Nie mów, że pomyliłam łazienki.

-To ci się zdarza?-zapytałem ją a ona tylko Pokiwała głową.

Zacząłem się śmiać. Ona też.

-Proszę, nie mów nikomu.

-Jasne.-przytaknąłem.

-Dzięki.

I skierowała swoje kroki do wyjścia. Wtedy coś mi przyszło do głowy.

-Sccorteza...

-Tak?-odwróciła się w moją stronę, czekając na pytanie.

-Twój tata wcale nie jest takim zimnym draniem, za jakiego uchodzi, prawda?

Sccorteza uśmiechnęła się do mnie i powiedziała:

-Nie jest draniem. Jest kochany.

Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, zastałem jedynie Kendalla, który siedział przy biurku, czytając jakąś kartkę.

-Co masz?-zapytałem, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

-List od profesora.-odpowiedział, nadal patrząc na krótką notatkę.

Odsunąłem się od niego. I przeszedłem na drugą stronę. Dopiero jak usiadłem naprzeciwko, poczułem od niego zapach mydła migdałowego.

-Kiedy się umyłeś?

-Kilka minut temu.

-Gdzie? Przecież dopiero wróciłem z łazienki.

-Kąpałem się u dziewczyn.

-Ty też pomyliłeś łazienki?

-Jak to "też"?

-Sccorteza brała prysznic w naszej łazienkce.

Kendall wybałuszył oczy.

-Wiedziałeś ją nago?

-Nie nago... Była w ręczniku.

-Logan!

-No co?

-I jak? Co chowa pod spodniami?

Spojrzałem na niego wymownie.

-Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakie ma ładne nogi.-odparłem, ściszając głos.

-A pod bluzka?

-Umięśnione przedramię.

-Powiedzmy, że mnie to nie dziwi.

-Dobra, skończmy rozmowę o ciele Sccortezy... Ciebie kto przyłapał?

-Kitty. Nieźle się ze mnie ryła.-powiedział, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

-To znaczy, że...

-Nie, miałem ręcznik.

-Co Profesor pisze?-zacząłem, spoglądając na tekst, który Kendall trzymał w ręku.-

-Chce mnie przeprosić.

-W takim razie, czemu z tobą nie porozmawia?

-Sam zobacz.-oznajmił, rzucając Kartkę w moją stronę.

Wyrzuty sumienia? Chore ambicje? Złożona sobie obietnica? O co tu chodzi?

-Rozumiesz coś z tego?-zapytałem spoglądając na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Tak.-Pokiwał głową.-Jean mi powiedziała czym kierował się Profesor, jakie ma cele...

Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał pozbyć się złych myśli.

-Chcesz mu wybaczyć?-zapytałem, zaczynając się niepokoić.

Nie dowiedziałem się tego. Do sypialni wpadł Bobby, który trzymał w ręku kilka książek.

-Nowe podręczniki do biologi.

Wręczył nam po jednym, resztę zostawił na biurku.

Spojrzałem na nazwisko u góry okładki.

-Hank McCoy?

-Tak. Cała genetyka mutantów w jednej książce.

-Napisał o tym książkę?

-Pięć lat badań.

Zauważyłem, że Kendall ukradkiem chowa kartkę, razem z kopertą. Powoli wstał, biorąc do rąk torbę z książkami.

-Co mu się stało?-zapytał, kiedy za Kendallem zamknęły się drzwi.

-Nie domyślasz się? Ciągle jest zmęczony po tym pobycie w szpitalu. Na dodatek doktor Grey ciągle kontroluje jego stan, codziennie musi schodzić do laboratorium.

-W takim razie Warren powinien z nim porozmawiać.

-Warren?-powtórzyłem.

-Zanim tu trafiliście, Magneto miał z nami ostre starcie.-wyjaśnił siadając na swoim łóżku.-Zmiażdżył mu pół skrzydła. Rana była okropna. Kilka dni nie chodził na zajęcia. Potem były zmiany opatrunku. Pewnie chodziłby na nie jeszcze najbliższe dwa tygodnie, ale go Uzdrowiłeś.

Kendall i Warren rozmawiali już trzecią godzinę. Nie mam pojęcia o czym można gadać aż tyle czasu. Usiadłem przy stole w świetlicy, żeby o tym nie myśleć. Sccorteza siedziała obok mnie, przeglądając jakąś gazetę.

-Co oni tak długo rozmawiają?-zapytałem w końcu, a ona tylko strzeliła balona z różowej gumy do żucia i odparła:

-Gadałeś kiedyś z Warrenem na osobności?

Pokręciłem głową. A Sccorteza tylko westchnęła.

-Warren ma to do siebie, że gada jak katarynka. Jak jest z tobą sam, potrafi trajkotać przez godzinę.

-I nie ma żadnego sposobu, żeby go uciszyć?

-Są dwa. Pierwszy. Musisz mu przerwać w dobrym momencie.

-A jeśli to nie zadziała?

-Od tego jest drugi sposób.

-Jaki?

-Całuj go.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy ze zdumienia. Po prostu mnie zmroziło. Sccorteza tylko rzuciła magazyn na stolik i krzyknęła:

-Hej, ma ktoś aparat?

Po tych słowach trochę mnie otrzeźwiło. Potrząsnąłem głową i wróciłem do dalszego dręczenia koleżanki.

-Całowałaś go?

-Nie. Od tego jest Emma.

-Kto?

-Pojechała na miesiąc do rodziców.

Świetnie. Tego mi było trzeba.

Usłyszeliśmy trzask drzwi. Do świetlicy wparował profesor Wolverine w towarzystwie Chłopaka Sccortezy.

Justin podszedł do niej i wyciągną w jej stronę bukiet kwiatów ogrodowych. Profesor Wolverine poklepał ją po ramieniu.

-Ja już się zgodziłem.-wyszeptał.

-Ale na co?

Na jej pytanie nie odpowiedział tata, tylko Justin. A Właściwie też zadał pytanie:

-Sccortezo Wolverine, pięknie proszę. Pójdziesz ze mną na bal jesienny?

(James)

Logana sparaliżowało. Sccorteza nie bardzo wzięła sobie to do serca. Po prostu wstała z krzesła i wyszła ze świetlicy. -To jak?-usłyszałem głos Amber.-zamkniemy się w sypialni dziewcząt? Momentalnie przypomniałem sobie o czym poznaliśmy.

-Muszę wyjść.-oznajmiłem, podnosząc się z krzesła.

Poszedłem za Sccortezą. Schodziła coraz niżej i niżej. W końcu weszła do jednego z garaży. -Hej tato!-usłyszałem z odległości kilku metrów.

-Witaj Słonko. Jak Ci minął dzień?

-Nienajgorzej. Sprawdziłeś już wszystkie klasówki.

Stwierdziła. Nie zapytała, tylko stwierdziła. Jak można tak rozmawiać z własnym tatą? -Nie. Zostało mi jeszcze kilka klas.

-Robiłeś klasówki każdej klasie?

Usłyszałem jej śmiech i poczułem dym z cygara. No tak, Wolverine pali nawet na lekcjach. -Wiesz, że ktoś za tobą przyszedł?

Drgnęłem. Wiedzą, że tu jestem. Co mam robić?

-Wiem. Jak mu się znudzi to wyjdzie, albo całkiem sobie pójdzie. -Wiesz, że nie lubię, jak ktoś podłuchuje.

-Wiem.

Usłyszałem kroki. Minutę później Sccorteza chwyciła mnie za tył koszuli.

-Część James. Fajnie, że wpadłeś.

Logana sparaliżowało. Sccorteza nie bardzo wzięła sobie to do serca. Po prostu wstała z krzesła i wyszła ze świetlicy. -To jak?-usłyszałem głos Amber.-zamkniemy się w sypialni dziewcząt? Momentalnie przypomniałem sobie o czym poznaliśmy.

-Muszę wyjść.-oznajmiłem, podnosząc się z krzesła.

Poszedłem za Sccortezą. Schodziła coraz niżej i niżej. W końcu weszła do jednego z garaży. -Hej tato!-usłyszałem z odległości kilku metrów.

-Witaj Słonko. Jak Ci minął dzień?

-Nie najgorzej. Sprawdziłeś już wszystkie klasówki.

Stwierdziła. Nie zapytała, tylko stwierdziła. Jak można tak rozmawiać z własnym tatą? -Nie. Zostało mi jeszcze kilka klas.

-Robiłeś klasówki każdej klasie?

Usłyszałem jej śmiech i poczułem dym z cygara. No tak, Wolverine pali nawet na lekcjach. -Wiesz, że ktoś za tobą przyszedł?

Drgnąłem. Wiedzą, że tu jestem. Co mam robić?

-Wiem. Jak mu się znudzi to wyjdzie, albo całkiem sobie pójdzie. -Wiesz, że nie lubię, jak ktoś podsłuchuje.

-Wiem.

Usłyszałem kroki. Minutę później Sccorteza chwyciła mnie za tył koszuli. -Część James. Fajnie, że wpadłeś.

Siedzieliśmy w dużym pokoju. Ja obejmowałem Amber, a Kitty i Rouge siedziały na podłodze. Logan czytał, Kendall spał z rurkami w nosie, które założyła mu doktor Grey i Sccorteza. Miała wejść jak już się przygotuje. Dzisiaj piątek. Bal w szkole jej chłopaka.

-Na pewno ona nie chce pomocy?-zapytałem, rozglądając się po salonie.

-Na pewno.-odpowiedziała Kitty, połykając kolejne ciastko.-Powiedziała tylko, że chce być sama. Da sobie radę.

Do pokoju weszła doktor Grey.

-Dawno zasnął?-zapytała, siadając przy Kendallu.

-Jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu.-Logan wzruszył ramionami.

Doktor Grey pogładziła Kendalla po szyi. Po chwili podniosła się z miejsca i oznajmiła:

-Idę do siebie, przyniosę monitor i pulsoksymetr. Obudźcie go jakoś delikatnie.

Spojrzałem na Carlosa, który stał cicho z boku. Ten tylko podszedł do Kendalla i potrząsnął delikatnie jego ramię.

-Hej, obudź się.-powiedział dość cicho.

-Co się dzieje?-zapytał sennym głosem, przecierając oczy.

-Doktor Grey chce Cię zbadać. Zaraz przyjdzie.

Podszedłem do nich, uwalniając Amber ze swojego uścisku. Pomogłem Kendallowi podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Powoli zaczął się rozbudzać.

Usłyszeliśmy odgłos kroków. To nie była doktor Grey. Ona miała płaskie buty, a to na pewno były obcasy. Przed nami stała Sccorteza. Wyglądała...

-O ja Cię pierniczę...-wykrztusił Carlos.

Lepiej bym tego nie określił. Sccorteza wyglądała przepięknie. Miała na sobie lekką, błękitną sukienkę. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem ją w makijażu. Nie był taki bardzo sztuczny. Był normaly, taki delikatny. A nogi... Czemu chodziła w luźnych spodniach, ukrywając takie ładne nogi? Powinna częściej chodzić w spódnicy. Jakie częściej? Ona wcale nie chodzi w spódnicy.

-Ujdzie?-zapytała, wkładając swoją brązową, skórzaną kurtkę.

Ciągle milczeliśmy, wlepiając wzrok w jej odmienioną sylwetkę.

-Myślę, że powinnam Ci dać swoją marynarkę.-wykrztusiła w końcu Rouge.

-Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś ze Sccortezą?-krzyknąłem, zanim zdążyłem się powstrzymać.

-Hej, to ja!-wrzasnęła.

-Wyglądasz pięknie!-powiedział Kendall, przytłumionym głosem.

-Dzięki, to wystarczyło.-uśmiechnęła się do nas.

W tym samym czasie wróciła Kitty, podając Sccortezie swój niebieski żakiet.

-Wiesz, ja chyba wolę swoją kurtkę.

-Wkładaj!-powiedziała dobitnie.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, Sccorteza zdjęła kurtkę, włożyła marynarkę.

-Teraz jest idealnie.-oznajmiłem.

Doktor Grey weszła do pokoju i znowu usiadła przy Kendallu, kładąc na kolanach sporą, czerwoną torbę.

-Daj łapkę.-odparła, chwytając dłoń Kendalla.-Sccorteza, Państwo Russo na ciebie czekają. Baw się dobrze.

-Jasne, Dzięki. A wy mi napiszcie, co wyszło w badaniach.-zagroziła palcem, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Amber też wstała. Bez słowa opuściła pokój. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego wyszła. Pewnie nie lubi jak ktoś choruje, a Kendall jeszcze się nie pozbierał. Spojrzałem na niego kontem oka. Doktor Grey złożyła mu czujnik na palec i wypatrywała się w miniaturowy monitor. Kendall siedział na kanapie, opierając się o ramię Kitty, która pisała z kimś SMSy.

-Serce pracuje dobrze...-oznajmiła doktor Grey, spoglądając na niego z troską.-Bardziej jestem zaniepokojona twoją saturacją. Tylko 92? Stać Cię na więcej.

Kendall nie zareagował, tylko pusto wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora.

-A dobrze Ci się oddycha?-zapytała.

Kendall tylko Pokiwał głową. No tak, wciąż miałem wyrzuty sumienia, po tym, jak się przeze mnie omal nie udusił. Dobrze, że Warren przyszedł w porę.

Jak na zawołanie, obok mnie usiadł sam Warren. Osobiście nie lubiłem, kiedy siadał przy mnie na kanapie. Kiedy chciałem z nim porozmawiać, czy na niego spojrzałem, widziałem tylko jego plecy. Przez skrzydła nie mógł się oprzeć, więc siedział lekko wychylony do przodu. Starałem się na niego nie patrzeć, mając nadzieję, że nie odbierze tego w nieodpowiedni sposób.

Siedzieliśmy przy Kendallu, oglądając telewizor i grając w karty. Carlosowi udało się ograć Warrena. Sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

Usłyszałem kroki. Doktor Grey przytargała jakiś ciężki sprzęt na wózku. Zanim do nas podeszła, Kendall zaczął się dusić. Atak.

Podbiegłem do niego, wstając z podłogi.

-Kendall?

Nie odpowiedział. Chwilę później doszli wszyscy. Zmierzyłem go wyrokiem.

-Kendall, oddychaj!-wrzasnąłem, kiedy zauważyłem siniejące usta i palce.

-W sam raz na inhalacje...-Mruknęła, zaglądając mu do oczu.-Kendall, spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Oddychaj głęboko.

Jakby to było możliwe. Kendall wcale nie mógł oddychać, co z tego, że psiuknęliśmy mu inhalatorem do buzi, skoro to dosłownie nic nie pomogło.

-Wszyscy do swoich pokoi!-wrzasnęła.-Wasza trójka zostaje. Przydacie się.

Tak ostrego ataku Kendall nie miał od podstawówki. Pamiętam jak reanimowała go szkolna pielęgniarka, jak zabrali go do szpitala. Jak leżał pod Respiratorem. Tylko kilka godzin, ale dla mnie i chłopaków to był koszmar. Pani Knight dostała histerii, Katie płakała. Teraz historia się powtórzyła. Doktor Grey robiła wszystko, żeby Kendall zaczął znowu oddychać. Podawaliśmy jej różne rzeczy, zastępowaliśmy ją w trakcie masażu, kiedy robiła zastrzyki.

Zanim Kendall się zachłysną minęła wieczność. Chociaż doktor Grey mówiła, że było zaledwie kilka minut.

-Już dobrze.-powiedziała głaszcząc go po głowie i zakładając mu na twarz maskę z rurką karbowaną.

Do salonu wszedł profesor Wolverine.

-Logan, pomnóż mi go ułożyć na kanapie.

-Jasne.

Profesor Wolverine chwycił Kendalla pod pachę i pod kolanami. Bez problemu podniósł go na kanapę.

-Zostańcie przy nim. Pójdę po monitor.-powiedziała, okrywając Kendalla kocem.

Kendall leżał na kanapie z półprzymkniętymi powiekami. Carlos trzymał go za rękę, siedząc na podłodze.

-Co z nim?-zapytał szeptem profesor Wolverine, kiedy doktor Grey przylepiała Kendallowi elektrody.

-Słabiutki jest.-odpowiedziała, podłączając kabelki do monitora.-Na szczęście ma już stabilny oddech. Jeśli po inhalacji będzie miał stabilne odczyty, przeniesiemy go do sypialni.

-Dlaczego miał tak ostry atak?-zapytał półszeptem.

-Wczoraj wieczorem miał lekki atak. Nic groźnego. Podałam mu leki, żeby nie wstrzymał oddechu w nocy. Nie przewidziałam, że Kendall jest...

-Uczulony na jeden z nich.-dokończył za nią.

-Nie do końca. Może dałam mu zbyt dużą dawkę, może lek zadziałał odwrotnie po głębszym wchłonięciu. Nie wiem. Powinnam mu dać coś łagodniejszego.

-Jean, to nie twoja wina.-profesor Wolverine objął ją ramieniem i odciągną dalej.

On ma rację. Doktor Grey robi wszystko, żeby pomagać. To nie jej wina, że oskrzela Kendalla zachowały się tak, a nie inaczej.

-Możemy iść na górę.-mruknęła, ściągając Kendallowi maskę i wkładając rurki.

Profesor Wolverine podszedł do niego i uniósł go w ramionach. Na górę niósł go bardzo delikatnie.

Doktor Grey włożyła mu koszulę nocną, zanim zasnął. Wyglądał bardzo blado.

Położyliśmy się w swoich łóżkach. Jedynym źródłem światła był monitor stojący pod łużkiem. Został wyciszony. Miał wydać dźwięk tylko w razie zagrożenia.

-Czuję się okropnie.-powiedział Warren, wpatrując się w sufit.

-A co ma Kendall powiedzieć?-odpowiedział Carlos.

-Zaraz...-zaczął Logan, przewracając się na drugi bok.-Leżysz na plecach.

-No i co?

-Nigdy się nawet nie opierasz, a teraz Leżysz na plecach?

-Kiedy leże, jest zupełnie inaczej. Skrzydła się przystosowują.

Nie odzywałem się, przyglądając się krzywej na kardiomonitorze. Aż za dobrze znam tę kreskę. Lekarze mi tłumaczyli, że to normalny rytm, więc nie niepokoiłem się tym. Jednak bałem się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Z tymi myślami zasnąłem.

Kiedy się obudziłem, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Oprócz Sccortezy, która siedziała na podłodze w swoim codziennym ubraniu.

-Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że wrócisz dopiero wieczorem.-powiedziałem, wrzucając z siebie koce.

-Zmiana planów. Tata zadzwonił do mnie jak wracaliśmy z balu. Przyjechałam w nocy.

-A Justin...

-Wszystko mu wyjaśniłam. Powiedział, że przyjaciele są bardzo ważni i żebym jechała. Obiecał, że będę miała jeszcze dużo okazji, żeby spędzić z nim noc.

-Wy mieliście, ze sobą...-zacząłem powoli, zdając sobie sprawę ze znaczenia tych słów.

Sccorteza westchnęła, kręcąc głową. Zupełnie, jakby czytała w moich myślach.

-Nie, James. Mieliśmy tylko oglądać filmy o Batmanie.

Zamilkłem na chwilę.

-Jean wszystko mi powiedziała. Obiecała, że dokładnie przebada Kendalla. Czeka go dzień w ambulatorium, ale nie mówmy mu tego od razu.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Wygląda, jakby wiedziała co robi.

Siedzieliśmy na ostatnim sobotnim wykładzie. Co jakieś pół minuty zerkałem na niego kontem w obawie, że nagle osunie się na podłogę.

-Koniec lekcji.-oznajmiła pani Monroe, klaszcząc, żeby nas uciszyć.

Zacząłem zbierać zeszyty i ołówki.

Kendallowi pomogła telekineza. Szybko się zbierał, kiedy zauważył, że też się podnosimy. Wstał, schylając się do butli z tlenem.

-Zostaw, pomogę.-powiedział Carlos, chwytając rączkę od stojaka.

-Przecież nic mi nie jest.-zaprotestował.

-To czemu masz rurki w nosie?-zapytałem, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Żeby było ci łatwiej oddychać.-dokończył Logan.

Kendall westchnął z bezsilności i spojrzał błagalnie na Sccortezę.

-Pomóż!

-Na badania do Jean masz iść.-oznajmiła, wychodząc.-Zaprowadzicie go, na wypadek, gdyby zechciało mu się witać z kafelkami?

-Jasne.-odpowiedzeiśmy razem.

-Wcale nie mam zamiaru mdleć!

-To samo mówiłeś, jak szedłeś rano do łazienki.-przypomniałem mu.-I jak skończyła się twoja samodzielna kąpiel?

-Warren znalazł Cię nieprzytomnego na podłodze.-dokończył Logan.

Wracając ze szpitala, usłyszałem głos Sccortezy dochodzący z pracowni informatycznej.

-Szukaj czegokolwiek.-mówiła.

-Na przykład przepis na ciasto z rodzynkami?-usłyszałem głos jakiegoś chłopaka.

-Skup się, dobra? To nam się nie przyda.

Zapadła cisza. Wtedy wszedłem.

-Hej, co tu robisz?-zapytała Sccorteza, wychylając się zza komputera.

-Wracałem ze szpitala.-odpowiedziałem, siadając na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.-Usłyszałem Twój głos i wszedłem.

Sccorteza uśmiechnęła się do mnie i powiedziała cicho:

-Mamy poważny problem. Dlatego przepraszamy. Musimy znaleźć cokolwiek, co nam pomoże.

-Mogę pomóc.-zaproponowałem.

-Przecież nie lubisz szukać wiadomości w internecie...

-Tak, ale czasami nie na wyjścia. Więc czego szukamy?

-Szukam prawdziwego nazwiska taty. Musimy ustalić dane z którymi się urodził.

Popatrzyłem na nią, szybko mrugając.

-Jakiś koleś dobrał nam się do dupy. Zgłosił, że żyjemy z fałszywymi papierami.

-I co teraz?

-Nic. Powiedzieliśmy już prawdę, ale trzeba ustalić dane, zmienić mi nazwisko... A jeśli urząd ludności się zgodzi, zostaniemy przy dotychczasowych nazwiskach tak, żebyśmy nie musieli szukać mojej matki.

-Jest źle. A co to za koleś?

-To jest Justin, mój chłopak. Masz zaniki pamięci?

-Coś znalazłem.-oznajmił Justin, po dłuższej chwili szukania.

-No mów.

-W czasie wojny w Korei, lipiec 1950 rok. Dwaj bracia, Victor Creed i James Howelt zostali skazani na rozstrzelanie.-przeczytał.

-I co z tego?-wyruszyła ramionami.

-Przeżyli. Zostali uwięzieni, a potem przygarnął ich major William Striker.

-Pewny jesteś? Że major?

-Tak, a co? Znasz to nazwisko.

-On nam wstrzepił adamant.-wymamrotała.-Jest zdjęcie?

-Nie. Żeby wejść do bazy danych, trzeba mieć pozwolenie wojska. Popatrzyłem na nich z zastanowieniem.

-Wydrukuj notkę. Pokażemy to tacie.

-Hasło do drukarki?

-Ororo.

Sccorteza wstała z krzesła. Podeszła do drzwi i walnęła pięścią w ścianę. -Hej, nie denerwuj się.-wyszeptał Justin, przytulając ją od tyłu.-To nie musi być twój tata. -Ale wszystko pasuje. Tylko tata przeżyłby rozstrzelanie.

Sccorteza zaczęła skomleć i łkać. Po raz pierwszy widziałem jak płacze.

Wszedłem do sypialni. Wszystkie łóżka były zasłane. Ktoś to musiał zrobić.

Usiadłem na swoim łóżku. Wziąłem z biurka książkę Kendalla. Nie wiedziałem, że czyta powieści. I to stare, francuskie.

A teraz co? Doktor Grey siedzi przy nim i go bada. Może coś to da. Może w końcu znajdzie się jakiś sposób, żeby astma złagodniała. Głupia astma!

Do pokoju weszła Kitty, trzymając w rękach szkolne koce.

-To ty pościeliłaś nam łóżka?

-Tak. Miałam zamiar sprzedać wam bajeczkę o krasnoludkach.

Zaśmiałem się. Tak, Kitty jest urocza. Szkoda, że chodzi z Peterem.

-Amber jest na Ciebie zła. - powiedziała w końcu. - Czym ją zdenerwowałeś?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

-Nawet nie wiedziałem, że się gniewa.

-Nie martw się. Amber tak już ma. Jeśli się z nią zadajesz, to ona musi być najważniejsza. Kiedy zobaczyła, jak zareagowałeś, kiedy Kendall dostał tego ataku, była wściekła. To egoistka.

Popatrzyłem na nią.

-Będę musiał z nią porozmawiać.

Wieczorem Kendall przyszedł do sypialni. Widać było, że jest zmęczony. Był w piżamie, więc od razu się położył. Tak jak obiecałem Kitty. Ani słowa o ścieleniu łóżek.

-Co się stało?-zapytałem, patrząc na jego wściekłą minę.

-W tomografie zemdlałem i dostałem gorączki.

-Masz graczkę?-powtórzyłem, kładąc mu dłoń na czole. Jest rozpalony. A jego policzki są rumiane.

-Co się stało?

-Zapalenie wirusowe. Antybiotyki przez następne kilka dni.

-Ale będzie dobrze. Tak, tylko jest ryzyko, że będę w nocy trzunsł całym pokojem.

-Co?-skrzywiłem się ze zdziwienia.

-W czasie gorączki i snu telekineza jest silniejsza. - wyjaśnił.

Doktor Grey postawi na szafce szklankę wody. Jeśli nie będzie się kołysać, znaczy, że jestem nieprzytomny.

-To jest gorsze niż...

-Nie kończ. I nie martw się. To jest moja pierwsza gorączka po ujawnieniu telekinezy. Dzisiaj będzie najgorzej, a potem już tylko lepiej. No uśmiechnij się! Co złego może się stać? Jak dostanę ataku w nocy, czujnik was obudzi. Doktor Grey wszystko wam wyjaśni. Tylko nie nawalcie. Pozwoliła mi tu spać tylko, dlatego, że obiecałem, że się mną zajmiecie.

-Masz to jak w banku stary. - roześmiałem się, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Kendall leżał bez ruchu przypięty do różnych medycznych czujników. Doktor Grey coś zrobiła, żeby miał spokojny sen. Woda w szklance na stoliku kołysała się delikatnie. Spojrzałem na czerwoną, wymiętą teczkę z wizerunkiem bohaterów "High School Musical". Sccorteza zostawiła ją Loganowi. Nie wiem co jest w środku. Może nie jest damulką, ale jest równie śliczna jak te dziewczyny.

O czym ja myślę? Przecież ona ma chłopaka. To dobra kumpela i mi chce stracić tego, że się z nią przyjaźnie.

Chłopaki spali spokojnie. Nawet Warren. On często się wierci.

Przypomniałem sobie co powiedziała doktor Grey. Jeśli uruchomi się jeden z czujników, natychmiast wzywa kogoś z nauczycieli i przenosi go do swojej sypialni.

Kroplówka? Zawsze mnie to przerażało. Szczególnie jeśli patrzyłem jak ktoś jest podpięty do tej torby. A już na serio mnie to męczyło. Znaczy... Kendall to prawie mój brat i nie chcę, żeby cierpiał. A kiedy widzę jego ból, to czuję go tak jak on.

Pogrążony w tych myślach zasnąłem.

Rano przy śniadaniu było całkiem miło. Tak na prawdę nie wiem kto z nas wpadł na ten pomysł. Po prostu się tak zgadaliśmy. Od razu po jedzeniu wzięliśmy porcję dla Kendalla i zanieśliśmy mu na górę.

-Nie wywal!-zaśmiała się Sccorteza, idąc za Loganem, który niósł tacę.

-Spokojnie. Nie denerwuj... - powiedział powoli.

Justin pokręcił głową. Trochę dziwne, że Profesor pozwolił mu tu nocować. A profesor Wolverine? Tym bardziej!

-Skarbie?-jak na zawołanie, usłyszeliśmy jego głos.

-Tak, tato?-odwróciła się w jego stronę.

-Pozwól tu do mnie. Musimy porozmawiać.

-Jasne.-Pokiwała głową.-Zajmijcie się nim.-powiedziała, wskazując na Justina.

-Oczywiście.

Poszła do taty i zniknęli za korytarzem.

-To może ja już pójdę do do pokoju...-powiedział powoli.

-Dlaczego? Przecież pomagałeś przygotować jedzenie.

-Tak, ale wiecie... Jestem strasznym nudziarzem.

-I co z tego?-zapytaliśmy razem.

Kendall nie był zbyt głodny. To chyba przez gorączkę. W ogóle był... Cichy.

-Zaraz mnie szlag trafi!-wrzasnęła Sccorteza, trzaskając drzwiami.

-Co się stało?-zapytał Justin, podnosząc głowę znad książki.

Serio wyglądała na wściekłą. Odrzuciła kurtkę do tyłu i rzuciła się na wolne łóżko Bobby'ego.

-Trafiliśmy. Tata ma brata.-powiedziała nadnaturalnie spokojnie.

-Żartujesz?-wykrzyczał Warren.-Przecież Twój tata nie ma rodziny.

-Jednak ma. Przyszedł do nas jakiś Remy LaBeau. Znał tatę. Szukał go latami. Chciał mu podziękować.

-Tylko po to?-Kendall przewrócił się na bok.-Jak was znalazł?

-Ujmę to tak.-Sccorteza usiadła prosto.-Kiedy chcesz kogoś znaleźć, zbierasz o nim informacje. Tak właśnie zrobił ten Remy LaBeau.

-Dowiedział się czegoś o Twoim tacie?

-Tak i to całkiem sporo. Tata stracił pamięć kilka lat przed moim narodzeniem. Kiedy się ocknął na zrujnowanym pustkowiu, zobaczył ciało młodej kobiety, ale jej nie pamiętał. To była jego narzeczona.

-Twój tata miał narzeczoną?

-Tak, wyobraźcie sobie, że miał! Zaraz wam wszystko opowiem.

Victor Creed jest bratem taty. Oboje mieli jeden cel. Znaleźć się nawzajem i poucinać sobie głowy. Tata odszedł z wojska. Zbuntował się. Potem sfingowano śmierć tej kobiety. Tylko po to, żeby namówić tatę na udział w eksperymencie. Musiał się zgłosić na ochotnika. Kiedy Striker dowiedział się o moim istnieniu, wykorzystał fakt, że jeszcze nie jestem odporna na znieczulenie i zrobił mi to samo co tacie. Tata tracił przyjaciół. Creed ich zabijał. Szkoda mi go. Potem poznał Remy'ego. Zabrał go na wyspę. Tam trzymali mutantów, na których robili eksperymenty. Scott też tam był. Kilkanaście lat temu. Nie chciał o tym mówić. Po prostu wyszedł. Tata obiecał Remy'emu, że zabije wszystkich jego wrogów. Pomógł mu się tam dostać. Ogrywał wszystkich w karty. A tata... Dotrzymał słowa. Zaraz potem stracił pamięć. Nie wiemy jak.

-Macie przerąbane.-oznajmiłem po chwili milczenia.

-No co ty? I tak powinniście o tym wiedzieć.

Kontem oka spostrzegłem, że Kendall siedzi oparty o ścianę.

-Dlaczego nie jesz?-zapytałem go, widząc, że Nie tknął jedzenia.

-Nie jestem głodny.-powiedział cicho.

Logan bez ostrzeżenia podszedł do niego i położył otwartą dłoń na jego czole.

-Znowu gorączka skoczyła.-westchnął, popychając go na poduszkę.-połóż się. Pójdę po doktor Grey.

Wyszedł cicho z pokoju. Warren tylko wyciągnął coś z szuflady i również do niego podszedł.

-Boli Cię głowa?

-Tylko trochę.

-To powinno pomóc.-oznajmił, przyklejając coś na jego czoło.

-Co to jest?-zapytałem, wyciągając szyję.

-Plaster chłodzący. Doktor Grey nam go zostawiła, na wypadek, gdybyśmy zachorowali. W środku nocy. Na ból głowy też pomaga.

Grunt to mieć pomysły.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się cicho. W przejściu stanął facet w średnim wieku. Miał na sobie ciemną koszulę. W dłoni trzymał francuską laskę.

-Sccorteza, możemy porozmawiać?-zapytał grzecznie.

-Zaraz. Możesz mi dać chwilę?

-Ale...

-Wyjdź proszę. Kolega jest chory.

-Oczywiście.

Zamknął pośpiesznie drzwi. Carlos spojrzał na Sccortezę.

-Kto to był?

-To właśnie był LaBeau.

Doktor Grey przyszła z Loganem zaraz po wyjściu Sccortezy. Musiała z facetem porozmawiać. Ale co z nim będzie? Profesor go przygarnie? Czy zniknie tak szybko, jak się pojawił?

Doktor Grey podawała mu leki. Głównie dożylnie.

-Zrobię Ci inhalacje.-powiedziała, podkładając mu za plecy dodatkowe poduszki. A on? Siedział, oparty o jej ramię. Nie miał siły. Okład Warrena pomógł, ale tylko na ból głowy.

-Ciekawe, kiedy zjesz śniadanie.-powiedział Carlos, kiedy doktor Grey wkładała Kendallowi maskę.

-Za jakieś pół godziny. Podam mu tą samą mieszankę, kiedy podnosiliśmy mu wagę. Będzie miał większy apetyt. Przez gorączkę znowu się zmniejszył. Zostaniecie przy nim?

-Jasne.-Logan Pokiwał głową.

-Skocze do łazienki.-powiedziałem.

Wyszedłem na korytarz. Drzwi do pokoju dziewczyn były uchylone. Mogłem usłyszeć rozmowę.

-Słuchaj, wiem co Ci chodzi po głowie.-oznajmiła Sccorteza.

-To znaczy?

-Z tatą nie wygrasz, niezależnie od tego, co robisz z rzeczami, które dotykasz.

-Chcę go tylko przekonać, żeby nie ucinał głowy twojemu wujowi.

Kiedy wracałem do pokoju, z sypialni dziewczyn już nie dochodziły żadne głosy. Zamiast tego słychać było jakąś hiszpańską muzykę.

Otworzyłem drzwi. Pierwsze, co znaczyłem, to Sccorteza siedząca w oknie. Nie widziałem jej twarzy, bo siedziała tyłem.

-Co się dzieje?-zapytałem, podchodząc bliżej.

-Nie chcesz wiedzieć.-odpowiedziała, odwracając się do mnie przodem.-Profesor zaproponował LeBeau pracę u nas.

-I czym by się zajmował?

-Nie wiem, James. Jeszcze mam tego nie powiedział. A jak Kendall?-zmieniła nagle temat.-Dobrze oddycha?

-Tak, doktor Grey dała mu leki i jest dobrze. Może do niego pójdziemy?

-Jasne. Tylko, daj mi chwilę. Zaraz dojdę.

-To ja już pójdę. Ale będzie dobrze.-pamiętaj.

-Chciałabym, żebyś miał rację.

Rzuciłem jej ostatni blady uśmiech i przeszedłem do naszego pokoju. Wszyscy siedzieli na podłodze z porozkładanymi książkami.

-Co robicie?-zapytałem, patrząc po nich z ciekawością.

-Ściągi na fizykę.

-Myślicie, że profesor Wolverine się nie zorientuje.

-A kto powiedział, że on przy tym będzie?-zapytał Bobby.-Doktor Grey ma nadzorować klasówkę.

Kendall spał bardzo spokojnie. Nie wiem, czemu, ale martwiłem się, że coś się stanie. Miałem złe przeczucia. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem, bo to tylko moja paranoja. Miałem taką nadzieję. Że to tylko moje przewrażliwienie.

Spojrzałem na niego. Jego policzki były różowe. Byliśmy sami. inhalacja przebiegła dobrze, więc dlaczego zabrał takich złych rumieńców?

Podszedłem bliżej, kładąc mu dłoń na czole. Płonął.

-Kendall, słyszysz mnie?-zapytałem, potrząsając delikatnie jego ramieniem.

Nie odpowiedział.

Bez wahania zbiegłem na dół, krzycząc do Sccortezy:

-Przypilnuj Kendalla!

Nie usłyszałem jej odpowiedzi. Biegłem, dysząc ze zmęczenia. Nie mogłem się zatrzymać. Musiałem znaleźć doktor Grey. Po prostu musiałem. Nagle zauważyłem jej rude włosy. Zacząłem gra, a Właściwie biec w jej kierunku.

-Pani doktor, źle z Kendallem!-krzyknąłem.

-Co się stało?-zapytała, idąc ze ona do naszego pokoju.

-Jest rozpalony.

Weszliśmy do środka. Sccorteza siedziała przy nim, głaszcząc go po wilgotnych włosach.

-Mierzyłaś temperaturę?

-Czterdzieści jeden.

-Jasny gwint! Bierzemy go do mnie!

Sama zrobiła coś, co mnie zdziwiło. Przytuliła Kendalla do siebie i podniosła. Z zadziwiającą siłą, jak na tak drobną kobietę. Wiem, że Kendall był lekki, wręcz anemiczny... Więc może dlatego tak łatwo go nosiła.

Doktor Grey nie wpuściła mnie do szpitala. Kazała czekać na zewnątrz. Musiało być na prawdę poważnie. Reszta czekała ze mną na korytarzu. Sccorteza siedziała na podłodze, pisząc coś w swojej podkładce. Pewnie rozwiązuje zadania, robi Kendallowi notatki.

W końcu drzwi się rozsunęły. W progu stanął doktor McCoy.

Natychmiast go otoczyliśmy.

-Co z Kendallem?-zapytał Logan.

-Nie będę was okłamywał.-oznajmił poważnie.-Jest źle. Pół godziny temu przestał oddychać...

Mówił dalej, ale nie docierał już do mnie sens jego słów. Kendall przestał oddychać? Znowu? Pociemniało mi przed oczami. Jest źle. Bardzo źle.

-Prowadzimy wentylację. Musi być stale obserwowany.

-Co z nim będzie?-zapytał cicho Carlos.-Wyzdrowieje?

-Oczywiście. Musimy czekać, aż jego płuca odzyskają pełną funkcję.

Drzwi znowu się otworzyły. Tym razem wyszła doktor Grey.

-Jest przytomny. Chce z wami rozmawiać.

-A niby jak ma z nami rozmawiać, skoro ma rurkę w gardle?

Doktor Grey uśmiechnęła się ciepło i powiedziała:

-Jest sposób. Przecież jest telepatą.

Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia. Kendall leżał w łóżku podpięty do różnych maszyn.

"Nie bójcie się. Podejście bliżej."

Chyba każdy z nas, nie tylko ja usłyszałem jego głos w głowie.

Patrząc po sobie, podeszliśmy do łóżka.

-Dostał antybiotyki.-powiedziała doktor Grey.-Część z nich już zadziałała. Chciał przy was zasnąć.

Sccorteza pogładziła go po ręce wolnej od igieł. Natychmiast do niej dołączyliśmy, kładąc nasze dłonie na jednej kupie.

"Nie martwcie się. Już to miałem."

-I myślisz, że to nas przekona?-zapytał smutno, Carlos.

"Jakoś mi się nie wydaje. Wyluzujcie. Przecież nie umieram."

Jego czarne poczucie humoru... Cały Kendall. Żartowałby nawet, gdyby był dwa kroki nad grobem.

"James, wiem co sobie myślisz. Jeśli myślisz, że tego nie wiem, to jesteś w grubym błędzie. Poleże trochę pod respiratorem i będzie dobrze. Przestań się zadręczać."

Jasne, jasne.

Siedzieliśmy w szpitalu, pomagając Kendallowi zrobić notatki z dzisiejszego dnia.

"Jeszcze chwila, zaraz zaatakuje mnie okropny ból głowy."

-Nie przesadzaj.-odparł Logan, osadzając na haczyku karbowaną rurkę.

Spojrzałem w jego twarz. Mankiet od rurki intubacyjnej zasłaniał mu usta, ale i tak mogłem zauważyć cień uśmiechu. Lubiłem jak się uśmiechał. Wtedy można było chwilowo zapomieć o jego chorowitości. Był wtedy szczęśliwy.

"Zrobiłem już to zadanie."

-Pokaż...-Warren wyjął mu delikatnie teczkę z rąk.-Chyba jest w porządku.

Logan uśmiechnął się do niego i okrył się swetrem, mimo że było ciepło.

-A wam jak idzie?-zapytał, spoglądając na kartkę Carlosa.

-Chyba dobrze...

-A co ze Sccortezą?-zapytałem, zdając sobie sprawę, że dawno jej nie widziałem.-Gdzie ona jest?

"Do urzędu miała jechać."

Jego odpowiedź wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia.

-Kendall, obiad!-zawołała doktor Grey, wychodząc z zaplecza, niosąc tacę z kroplówką.

Kiedy zeszła druga kroplówka, doktor Grey zapieczętowała sondę. Kiedy składaliśmy wszystkie papiery, tylko pogłaskała go po grzywce.

-Spróbujesz zasnąć?-zapytała, poprawiając mu koc.

Zauważyłem, jak on kiwa głową. Ładnie...

Może to dziwne, ale powoli zaczynałem tęsknić za jego głosem, śmiechem...

-Poczekacie przy nim?-zwróciła się do nas.

Popatrzyliśmy po sobie i po chwili przytaknęliśmy.

-Dobrze. Jak uśnie, zachowujcie się jak najciszej.

I odeszła.

Bez problemu zauważyliśmy, kiedy już spał. Wtedy EKG chodziło wolniej.

Szliśmy do windy. Potem jechaliśmy na górę. Nikt z nas się nie odzywał. Tylko na korytarzu przed pokojem było słychać rozmowy.

-Cieszysz się?-usłyszałem przytłumiony głos LeBeaua

-Bardzo. Nie wiedziałam, że pójdzie tak łatwo.

-Łatwo? Było okropnie. Te całe przesłuchania... Tata był wściekły. Musimy odkupić ramy, które zniszczył tata. A... Gratulacje, z okazji etatu.

-Dzięki. Też się cieszę. Wybacz, że spytam, ale... Ile masz lat?

Zapadła cisza. Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Właściwie nikt z nas nie zastanawiał się nad wiekiem Sccortezy.

-Szesnaście.-odpowiedziała pewnie.

Ile? Myślałem, że najwyżej czternaście. -A ty? Na moje oko jesteś po czterdziestce.

-Mam czterdzieści trzy.

Siedzieliśmy w ostatniej ławce na chemii. Nasza pierwsza lekcja z LeBeau. Chyba jako jedyny nauczyciel w tej szkole tak przywiązywał uwagę do detali.

-Jako pracę poza salą wykładowa wykonacie trzy ostatnie przykłady w tym zadaniu. Koniec lekcji.

Podnieśliśmy się z ławek i poszliśmy do pokoi.

Logan i Sccorteza przepychali się na korytarzu, głośno się śmiejąc.

-Ale musisz przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewałaś!

-Oczywiście, że się spodziewałam!

Krzyczeli tak chyba całą drogę do pokoju. Czasami nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed gronkim wybuchem śmiechu, czy pokręceniem głową nad ich zachowaniem.

-A właśnie.-zaczął nagle Carlos.-Jak spawa z tym twoim nazwiskiem?

-Już po zawodach. Zmiana nazwiska taty została udokumentowana w żołnierskiej bazie danych. A to znaczy, że wszystko było legalne.-wyjaśniła.

-Cieszę się. A gdybyś jednak... Musiała zmieniać nazwisko?

-O to zapytaj tatę.

Sccorteza siedziała przy Kendallu, sprawdzając jego ćwiczenie z Chemii.

-Chyba jest dobrze.-oznajmiła, składając zeszyt.

Logan uśmiechnął się w satysfakcją, puszczając do mnie oko. Zastanawiałem się o co mu chodzi, ale po chwili zrezygnowałem.

Doktor Grey przyszła, dając Kendallowi kolejną kroplówkę do sondy.

-Gotowy na test?-zapytała, wkładając stetoskop.-Jeśli go zdasz, to ostatnia formula.

Zaśmiała się, kiedy Kendall się z nią porozumiał.

-Wiesz, czym to pachnie.-zażartowała, przykładając membranę do jego piersi.-Płuca czyste.-powiedziała z zadowoleniem.

"Wiecie, co się teraz będzie działo?"

Popatrzeliśmy po sobie. Oboje wyglądali na zadowolonych. To chyba dobrze.

"Czy ktoś z was może mnie potrzymać za rękę?"

Jego pytanie mnie zszokowało, ale jednak chwyciłem jego dłoń.

Poczułem, jak palce Kendalla zaciskają się delikatnie na moich.

"Dzięki, James."

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego blado.

-Dobra, znasz to na pamięć.-zaczęła doktor Grey, wkładając rękawiczki.-Niech ktoś z was pójdzie po szklankę wody.-poprosiła.

-Ja pójdę.-odezwała się Sccorteza, wstając z krzesła.

Wyszła gdzieś.

-Robimy tak.-zaczęła doktor Grey, odłączając karbowany przewód i chwytając palcami rurkę intubacyjną.-policzę do trzech. Na trzy odkaszlniesz. Rozumiesz?

Tylko na siebie patrzyli. Rozumieli się bez słów, ale tylko ona słyszała w głowie jego głos.

-Raz, dwa, trzy.

Na "trzy" zaczęła ciągnąć. Z mojego punktu widzenia, Kendall przechodził męki. Zbladł jak ściana. Po ułamku minuty, doktor Grey wyrzuciła zużytą rurkę do kosza.

-Zuch chłopak.-pochwaliła go, przykładając mu maskę do nosa i ust.

-Napij się.-powiedziała, dając mu szklankę.

-Dziękuję.-powiedział Kendall głosem mordowanego kota.

-Wybacz ból gardła. Spanikowałam przy intubowaniu.

-Wszystko w porządku.-powiedział i wypił wodę za jednym zamachem.

-Posiedzcie przy nim jeszcze chwilę.-oznajmiła.-Potem przygotujcie mu jutrzejsze książki. Będzie mógł uczestniczyć w lekcji, ale tylko na moich warunkach.

-Tak jest!

Doktor Grey uśmiechnęła się do nas i wyszła na zaplecze.

-Wszystko dobrze?-zapytał Carlos.

Kendall pokiwał głową. Widać, że miał problemy z mówieniem.

-Co ci przygotować na jutro?-zapytał Logan, próbując zmienić temat.

-Warren wie. Zapytajcie go.

Po wypiciu wody brzmiał lepiej, ale jego głos wciąż nie był normalny.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Do środka wszedł profesor Wolverine.

Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w jego stronę.

-Jean na zapleczu?

Wszyscy pokiwaliśmy głowami, a on tylko wyszedł tymi samymi drzwiami, co doktor Grey.

Wychodziliśmy właśnie z sali. Ostatni na dzisiaj wykład. Mamy czas do jutra. Zero zadań domowych. -Co powiecie na przechadzkę po boisku?-zaproponował Logan.

-Dla mnie bomba.-odparł Carlos.

Mimochodem, zmieniłem kierunek przenośnego stojaka z butlą z tlenem. -A wy?-powiedział nagle Carlos.-Co o tym myślicie?

Spojrzałem na Kendalla, który zaczął sobie majstrować przy rurkach w nosie. -Zostaw to.-powiedziałem cicho.-potrzebujesz tego.

-I tak tlen się skończył.-odparł, ściągając rurkę zza uszu. -Jak to poznajesz?-zapytał Logan z zaciekawieniem.

-Z tlenem oddychanie jest o wiele swobodniejsze. Kiedy mogę już normalnie oddychać, płuca rozszerzają się normalnie. -Dobra, nic nie zrozumiałem.

Kendall Zaśmiał się cicho.

-Najpierw idźcie do Jean!-usłyszeliśmy krzyk pani Monroe.-Jest w swoim pokoju. -Już idziemy.-odpowiedział Kendall, schodząc na dół.

-Wiesz, gdzie jest jej pokój?-zdziwił się Carlos.

-Tak. Raz tu spałem.

Kendall zapukał do jednych z drzwi.

-Wejdźcie, proszę.-usłyszeliśmy jej głos i przekroczyliśmy próg pokoju. W środku wyglądał normalnie. Przypominał trochę sypialnie moich rodziców. Oczywiście zanim się rozwiedli. -Usiądźcie Gdzieś tam.-zwróciła się do nas, wskazując na dość obszerną kanapę.-Kendall, na łóżko. Podeszła do niego i złożyła mu czujnik na palec.

-Jak się czujesz?

-W porządku.

Zaczęła go badać.

-Chcielibyśmy wyjść na spacer.-powiedziałem, jak wkładała stetoskop. -Dobrze.-Pokiwała głową z uśmiechem.-Pokaż to.

Delikatnie chwyciła jego dłoń z czujnikiem i spojrzała na niewielki wyświetlacz. -Chyba jest normalna.-powiedział niepewnie Kendall.

-Dziewięćdziesiąt sześć.

-Normalna.-odparł Kendall z wyszczerzam.

-Dobra, możecie iść na ten spacer. Tylko uważajcie na niego. Ciągle jest osłabiony.

-Jasne.-odpowiedzieliśmy razem.

-Bez wąsów?

-Pod warunkiem, że przyjdziesz po nie zaraz jak wrócicie i będziesz w nich spał.

-Zgoda.

Przechadzaliśmy się przez boisko.

-Wiecie co?-odezwał się nagle Logan.-Mieszkamy tu już ponad miesiąc, a ja zaczynam się czuć się tu jak w domu.

Zapadła cisza. Spojrzałem na niego.

-Myślę, że ta szkoła stała się naszym domem.-oznajmił Carlos, podchodząc do jednej z ławek.

Popatrzeliśmy po sobie. Zupełnie, jakbyśmy rozumieli się bez słów. I tym razem nie miało to nią wspólnego z telepatią Kendalla.

-Macie rację.-powiedziałem, siadając obok niego.-Już się zdążyliśmy oswoić z tym miejscem. A ty Kendall? Czemu nic nie mówisz?

-Po prostu...-zaczął niepewnie.-Tęsknię za mamą i Katie.

-Myślisz, że my nie?-Logan podszedł do niego i na wpół objął ramieniem.

-Jasne... Jesteśmy tylko... Tak jest lepiej. Tu uczymy się życia. Życia mutantów.

-I nie zapominaj o jednym. Jesteśmy braćmi.


End file.
